The Story
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Takes place after 3x22. After everything they've been through... After everything that was said between them Robin leaves Regina for Marian and Emma is there to pick up the pieces. Swan Queen Angst and Romance
1. Chapter 1 You Have Me

**I love Robin. I really do but in this story he comes off a little harsh. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I'll update soon :)**

* * *

"All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you"

Chapter 1 You Have Me

Tears blurred her vision, her heels clicking loudly on the steps as she rushed through the diner door. She needed to get out of there, to put distance between herself and the happy little family Emma reunited.

She needed distance from Emma.

As fate would have it she wasn't that lucky because as she approached the fence, the diner door opened and closed with a bang.

"Regina wait!"

She turned, her anger clearly hiding the hurt.

"Wait for what! To watch my happy ending get taken away from me once more? You've done enough," she all but growled those last few words.

"I didn't know Regina, if I had..."

"You still would have saved her," Regina cut her off and Emma didn't know what to say to that because she was right. She couldn't let an innocent woman die even if she knew it would ultimately ruin things for Regina.

A life was a life.

"You're the savior, you can't help it," Regina's voice was venomous and Emma had never felt so ashamed and hurt for doing this to the woman who had been trying so hard to change... To be better.

The woman who sacrificed everything to save Henry and the town from Pan's curse.

"I never meant to hurt you," Emma told her, her voice soft and desperate for Regina to understand. Her dark brown eyes soften and just when she was about to take off the cold angry mask and tear down the walls, Robin rushed out and Emma could see the anger snapping right back in place. Only this time she could see the hurt. Regina was barely holding it together all for the sake of looking strong.

"Wait, Regina don't go!" Robin cried and he was suddenly standing in front of her. Her eyes locked with his and it wasn't until she heard Marian's shaking voice calling for him did she notice his wife and son standing right behind him. Emma stood awkwardly in the background, the guilt plain on her face.

Regina swore if she hadn't changed she would have thrown fire from her hands for the amount of anger and devastation that was radiating from her very being. Anger that was fueled by hurt. Emma betrayed her and for some reason that hurt more than it did for losing Robin.

"Go back to your family thief," she spoke, her voice trembling as she fought to contain the sob from escaping her lips.

"I just need you to understand," he said and it was that moment that everyone knew he was clearly leaving her for Marian. He was breaking up with her after everything they had been through. After all that they had shared with each other. "She's my wife... My son's mother. There isn't a choice here."

A single tear escaped and he reached out, wiping it with his thumb before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He was starting to love her but now he had Marian and a second chance at his happy ending with her. He couldn't waste it.

She abruptly pulled away as if his touch had burned her. She took a step back, putting distance between them.

"I understand perfectly clear." Her voice was cold and she looked away. Her eyes were void of emotion.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because she is an evil witch!" Marian suddenly shouted from behind them, obviously not liking how close Robin seems to be with Regina. She walked up to them but Robin placed himself between them, separating them. "She would have killed me if Leah… I mean Emma hadn't rescued me from her dungeons."

Those words got Robins attention and all he saw was red. The way Emma had explained her little time traveling quest, Regina would have killed Marian. She was responsible for tearing apart his family. He whirled on her, his eyes dark and furious.

"You killed her!"

"You know of my past."

"You took my wife from me!"

"In another time yes but thanks to Miss Swan's reckless interference she's back."

"Zelena was right. You're as dark as they come. I was fool to think I could love you."

"Hey there's no need to be cruel," Emma snapped, deciding to put an end to this. She couldn't explain this sudden need to protect the once former Evil Queen. Maybe it was just being back at the enchanted forest and seeing how far Regina had fallen, how cold and emotionless the Evil Queen was compared to this Regina.

This Regina was different.

She had changed and god she looked so small in this very moment. Her eyes were bloodshot and Emma could see the hurt behind the mask of strength Regina was putting up.

"Cruel?" Robin asked. "I'm far from cruel... What she had done, is cruel."

They were gone after that and Regina turned, facing the white fence and escaping that sad green gaze.

Why wouldn't Emma just leave her alone.

"Regina..."

She didn't even hear the sheriff approaching her. She wouldn't look at her because then Emma would see the tears streaming down her face.

There was a warm hand on her shoulder and Emma was so close she could smell her perfume and the hint of forest and dirt from her trip to the past.

"Let me take you home."

Regina couldn't even answer. Her comforting touch making it all feel so real. Robin had admitted he could have loved her but as always it was ripped away from her.

Gold was right, villains don't get happy endings.

Her mother's words "love is weakness" echoed in her mind.

Robin's voice "I was a fool to think I could ever love you" followed as well and the tears wouldn't stop.

She was unlovable, too dark to be loved. There was no happy ending for her because she was a villain.

"Hey," Emma said, her voice low with concern. Regina's shoulders were trembling and Emma turned her to see the tears streaming down her face.

Regina was breaking down and tearing apart at the seams. Emma could only stare in shock for a moment. Regina was always so strong. Seeing her breaking down like this broke her heart even more than it did when she discovered who Marian was.

"You! You're going to stay the hell away from me Miss Swan! You and your self-righteous family!" Regina's voice shook through her tears and when Emma ignored her and pulled her into her embrace Regina fought it.

She struggled to get away and screamed, throwing out curses and threats but Emma didn't let go. She only tightened her grip until she felt Regina's body sagging exhaustedly against her. The silent tears had turned into heartbreaking sobs and all Emma could do was hold her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she kept whispering through tears of her own, her face buried in Regina's hair as she held the devastated woman in her arms. "I'm so sorry Regina."

Everything was a blur after that. Regina vaguely remembered Emma calming her enough to lead her to the yellow bug.

"Let me stay Regina. You shouldn't be alone."

"I've been alone all my life," she replied, her voice hoarse and damn if Emma didn't think how heartbreaking that sounded.

"You have family now. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Regina wouldn't look at her nor did she say a word. She only let out an irritated sigh as she got out of the car. Emma followed her and when she left the door open Emma took that as an invitation to stay.

She slept in the guest room that night. Regina had gone straight to her room and hadn't come out since. She had laid awake that night, wondering if she should go and offer some sort of comfort but then Emma knew Regina was furious and hurt and maybe it was just better to give the former dark queen some space.

She broke her one mental rule the moment she heard Regina crying in her room on the way back from the bathroom. She stood at Regina's bedroom door, her hand clutched around the doorknob as she tried to decide whether to go in or not.

You did this, a voice deep inside told her and Emma quietly pushed open the door. It was dark except for the stream of moonlight filtering in from the window. She could see Regina's quivering form under the comforter as she lied on her side, her back to Emma. She was crying into her pillow and Emma was mentally kicking herself all over again.

"Regina," she whispered and she knew she heard her because Regina's breath hitched and the quivering stopped. The sobs stopped. She was holding them in as Emma slid into the bed. She lied next to her, facing the other woman's back as she desperately tried to pretend she hadn't just been caught crying herself to sleep.

"Hey," she said, softly reaching out and placing her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I know it hurts right now and I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. I know I hurt you Regina."

Silence. Regina didn't even acknowledge her. The sobs had turned into silent tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Regina, please look at me," Emma whispered, her voice shaking with a threatening sob of her own. The Evil Queen she had seen in the past was cold and lifeless. There was a void in her soul but there was also hurt. That Regina was fighting but now... This Regina was just broken. This Regina was breaking down and Emma had caused it. She tore away the only love Regina probably had since Daniel and turned him against her. Robin's cruel words still stung and she could only imagine how Regina must feel.

Hearing the crack of emotion in Emma's voice must have stirred something in the brunette because sheets were rustling as Regina finally turned to face the blonde savior on the other side of her bed.

Even in the dark Emma could tell the tears were there. The brokenness was there. Regina studied her through the darkness and the silence of the room and before Emma even realized what was happening Regina had crushed her lips to hers.

This was wrong. Regina was emotional and would regret it if anything were to happen between them. Emma was shocked but then she kissed back, giving into those warm soft lips and the scent of apple and cinnamon flooding her senses. She could feel the tears flowing faster on Regina's cheeks and she realized she was sobbing again. Emma pulled Regina closer, holding her against her body and just when Regina slid her tongue into her mouth Emma finally came to her senses.

She pulled away, seeing the rejection in the mayor's face and felt it in the way her body tensed up against her. Regina tried pulling her back but Emma grabbed her wrists.

"Stop!" Emma cried out as Regina struggled to get away. "I will not be a distraction. You and I are better than that."

Regina viciously pulled away. She was pissed and Emma could see it. She could feel it radiating off the other woman in waves.

"You don't know me," she told her with shaking words fueled with rage.

"You're right I don't, but I do know this isn't you," Emma fired back.

"Get out," Regina tells her, her voice a scary kind of calm where the anger is barely being contained. Emma wanted to stay. She wanted to comfort her because right now she knew Regina was really falling apart. She stood to leave and before she could walk out she turned to face Regina once more through the moonlit room.

"I know what it's like to be hurt. I know what it's like to have no one," her words shook and she could only hope Regina doesn't magically throw her out. "You have family now Regina and you have me. Even after everything that's happened since the night Henry brought me to your doorstep; you have me."

Emma slid to the floor the moment she was out in the hall and had shut the door. She buried her face in her hands with a groan, still remembering the feel of Regina's body against her own. The taste of her lips and the sweet scent of apple and cinnamon flooding her senses.

She shouldn't have let that happen.

She knew Regina was only looking for a distraction… for any kind of human contact. She was vulnerable and Emma hated herself for letting that happen. For letting herself melt into that kiss a second too long. It didn't mean anything, she knew it didn't and that was what she kept telling herself all night as she sat in that hallway.

Regina was crying again but this time she only sat on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire And Ice

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and all the favorites. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Also I already have most of this story planned so hopefully there won't be anything too similar in the new episodes. Wish I would have thought about the door scene though haha**

* * *

Chapter 2 Fire And Ice

She was still here, asleep on the floor right outside her room. She didn't expect Emma to stay and now Regina was staring at the slumbering sheriff asleep with her back against the wall. The brokenness she had felt yesterday, the despair and hopelessness was all but gone from her face. Last night she just wanted to feel something, any kind of affection. That was why she kissed Emma and to be honest if Emma hadn't pulled away from her she knew it would have led to something more.

Now her face was a mask of calm. It was as if she never got dumped by her soulmate. It was as if Emma Swan hadn't just witness a breakdown she couldn't stop from happening… as if Regina hadn't kissed her.

No, she would pretend because that was all she could handle right now.

"You never left," she stated the moment those green eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Regina and that small smile that Emma gave her nearly made her give in. She almost pulled off that mask and let herself feel.

"No I didn't," Emma said as she stood and Regina suddenly became aware of the too silent hallway with only the two of them in it. The air started to get tense with the memories of last night and of a certain kiss.

"Um, about last night…"

"I assure you remember where the door is," Regina immediately cut her off, her voice sharp and cold and Emma just looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

Emma chuckled in disbelief. "I see what you're doing. You're pushing me away because of what happened last night. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"And what makes you think I won't just magically throw you out?"

"As if that could really keep me away Regina. I meant it when I told you weren't alone anymore, that you had me. I'm not leaving you to go through this alone."

"It won't make up for what you took from me," her voice hostile and low and damn if Emma didn't feel just a bit uneasy for a moment.

"No, nothing ever will," Emma sighed in defeat and turned for the stairs, throwing Regina completely off guard. She followed her to the kitchen, a scowl etched on her face as Emma made herself comfortable. She made coffee and when it was done she just stared at the mug Emma held out to her, her arms crossed in front of her. When she didn't take it Emma rolled her eyes and set it on the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" Her question was direct, straight to the point. She wanted answers.

"Because believe it or not, people actually care about you."

"I don't need a babysitter. We both know that's the reason you're staying. To make sure I don't regress and blow up half the town."

"No, we both know you are not that person anymore. You are not the Evil Queen that I had seen in the past because that's exactly where she is, the past. You could push us away all you want and believe that there is some kind of sick twisted motive that you had come up with in your head but in the end we're your family and we don't give up on family."

Those words hung heavily in the air, their gazes locked as if challenging the other to look away. It wasn't until the sound of Emma's cell ringing was the intense moment put to an end. Emma looked away and Regina watched the worry flicker on her face as she talked to whoever was on the other line.

"What do you mean frozen?" Emma asked, setting her own hot mug of coffee on the counter beside Regina's untouched one. "David, you're not making any sense… ok I'm on my way."

Regina had insisted on going except she was too stubborn to ride in the yellow bug with Emma and drove ahead of her. When they got to the fields where the barn where Zelena made her time portal was, they could already see a small mob of people and David trying to keep everyone back. They got out of their cars and approached the scene.

They could already see it. The barn was frozen and a trail of ice led into the forest. People were shouting. They were panicked and when they noticed Regina approaching the accusations were cruelly thrown at her.

"It was the Queen!"

"She did this! This is some kind of evil plan!"

"We oughta lock her up!"

They moved towards her and Emma roughly pushed her behind she and David except Regina could take care of herself and with a snarl, she pushed past Emma so that they were standing side by side.

"Everybody calm down!" David shouted through the angry yelling of the mob. "This wasn't Regina!"

"And what proof do you have!" A man had pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He looked to be in his early forties with dark hair and stubble on his chin. His blue eyes were cold as they locked with David, challenging him to prove him wrong.

"She was with me!" Emma shouted and the man turned to her before glaring at the Queen who stood beside her. "Now stand back."

The man laughed, almost insanely and then before anyone could react he pushed past Emma and had his hands wrapped around Regina's throat. Rage surged through her and Emma saw red as she threw herself at the man. The crowd became dangerously rowdy and David held them back with one eye on Regina and the other scanning the crowd for any more threats.

"Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Emma yelled but she couldn't loosen his grip and Regina… God she was turning a deep red as she gasped for air, her hands clawing at his.

She didn't have a choice. She reached for her service gun and pointed.

"Hey! I said let her go!" The man froze and that one second was all Regina needed to pry his fingers from her bruising neck and throw him to the floor. If she were to look back at this moment, she'd know that she had lost control. Her eyes were flashing and she held all the poise of the Evil Queen she once was. With fire in her hand she advanced on him and he scrambled back from her like a coward.

"How dare you put your hands on me!" she snapped and then something held her back. Something or someone made her stop from throwing that fireball in between those cowardly blue eyes.

"Regina don't," Emma said softly so close to her ear and Regina realized the hand on her arm, grounding her from losing herself completely. "He isn't worth it."

The fireball went out.

"How long until you keep protecting her?" he asked, his voice trembling with anger as he glared up at Emma. "How long does she get to live after everything she's done to us! She's an evil witch that deserves to be put to death for her sins!" Emma had just about enough. She knelt down and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She got in his face and her eyes blazed furiously.

"She's changed and if you kill her you won't be any better to what she once was. Come after her again and I won't stop her from toasting you."

"We'll see," he sneered and Emma threw him back to the ground. He stood and with the crowd, he dispersed. When it was quiet again except for a few people mingling about, Emma looked at Regina's neck. There were red welts in the shape of fingers and some of them were already starting to bruise.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered, her tone clipped as she headed towards the frozen barn. She and David exchanged glances before following her, guns drawn. The whole inside of the barn was covered in ice and snow and they looked around for anything that might give them a clue as to what happened.

"At least get it check out in the ER," Emma said, kicking at the snow covered lines of the portal.

"I was strangled, ok? I went through a clock tower, I'm sure I can handle some bruises," she sniped with a roll of her eyes and Emma swore that was where Henry got some of his attitude from in those rare moments he was being fresh.

"Hey, I found something," David spoke up. He was kneeling on the floor, his fingers brushing at pieces of glass. "Looks like whatever this was came out of this bottle and smashed it."

"It must've been a prison," Regina said, waving her hand and David stood as the pieces reconnected and Emma right away recognized the bottle.

Hook had been holding it in Rumple's vault before they had gone through the portal. She grabbed the bottle, studying it as recognition settled on her expression.

"I know where this came from. Before I opened the portal to get home this was in Rumple's vault."

"Which means that whatever or whoever was inside escaped," David concluded with a sigh because really when were they going to catch a break.

"We need to follow the trail," Regina said and Emma looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't know what we're up against here. This bottle was locked up for a reason."

"Fine, I'll compromise," she said sarcastically, her lips forming into smug smile. "You and David go talk to Gold and I'll follow the ice trail."

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" Emma exclaimed in frustration. She didn't like the idea of Regina going alone. She was terrified that she would get hurt. Anything could happen and they had no idea if this thing was even human.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you holding my hand while you play savior." Those words stung and Emma bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. She didn't want this to turn into a full blown argument. She didn't want to risk hurting Regina even more. She's done enough.

"Fine, David and Mary Margaret can talk to Gold while we follow the ice trail."

There was disagreement from both parties but Emma was stubborn and in the end Regina found herself bitterly trekking through the half frozen grass and dirt that led into the forest.

"How's your neck?" Emma asked, breaking the heavy silence between them.

"Do you really care or are you just trying to make small talk. Either way I don't particularly care. Our focus is to find this creature." She sounded detached and that was the point. Regina had let Emma get too close. She let Robin get close and she got hurt. Her walls were back up and no one was getting through them.

"Henry's worried."

She almost caved. She almost tore off the icy shell from her heart at the mention of her son but then she stopped. The only way she would tear them down if Henry was actually beside her.

"Well I am his mother. I know it shocks you."

"Ok, fine! You're angry at me, I get it!" Emma yelled, stopping in her tracks and Regina turned to face her. By this point they had gone further into the woods and were now walking on actual snow.

"No, you don't get it!" Regina snapped suddenly, advancing on Emma until they were face to face. "You tore away my soulmate. I lost my true love so what else is there? There's nothing left for me and you managed to turn my second chance against me. He sees me as a monster. Who would love an Evil Queen? Who would love someone whose heart is as dark as night... who killed thousands in the name of revenge? Certainly not Robin and certainty not anyone that I would ever meet."

She felt the vibration before Regina did and from the feel of it she could tell it was approaching Regina from behind.

"Regina, keep your voice down," she tried quieting her but that only seemed to set the Queen off even more. That was when it came into view. It was a monster… Made of snow?

Emma didn't have the time to be shocked because it had advanced on them in two big steps and when Regina turned it roared so loud, their hair was pushed back in the wind it had caused. When it pulled away from their faces, Emma raised her gun and fired but it only seemed to make it angry. The bullets went right through, having no effect on the beast.

It raised its giant arm and before it could knock them over, white and purple beams shot out from Regina's hands. She was holding it off with magic and she wasn't sure how long she could hold it. He was strong and she shouted at Emma to run.

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted back.

"You have to!" Regina cried, her energy quickly waning. "I could take care of myself. Go now!"

Emma hesitated, she couldn't just leave her. "Regina please."

"Run, get its attention. We'll go with plan B."

"You had a plan A? And wait a minute; you're using me as bait!"

"You had the chance to save yourself, now do as I say!" Regina yelled, the magic draining from her quickly and before Emma knew it Regina poofed behind it. She smirked and Emma practically growled at her as she took off running.

She could feel it gaining on her, its roar was loud as thunder and the ground shook as it ran. It was fast and before she knew it she was falling. She rolled on to her back and just as it was about to scoop her up it froze. She could see sparks and flames of fire behind it and then before she knew what was happening, it exploded. Snow was falling all around her and infront of her was Regina.

Maybe it was the shock of the snow monster or the guilt for hurting Regna but in that moment time just seemed to stand still. Regina looked so beautiful to her in this moment with snow falling all around her as she looked up at the sky, a genuine grin on her face.

"We did it," Regina said, her voice shaking Emma from her trance. She held out her hand and pulled Emma to her feet. They were so close, their hands touching but then Regina stepped away and Emma immediately missed the warmth of her hand.

"Yeah, even if you almost me got me killed," she grumbled because after all, Regina did use her as bait.

"I needed it distracted long enough to create a fireball that size, besides you're fine."

"You used me as bait!" Emma cried out in disbelief.

"Well it worked didn't?" Regina snapped.

"Fine whatever, do you think that's what came out of the bottle?"

"No," Regina said darkly, her gaze fixed on the snow below, the scattered remains blending in with the snowy ground. "It was too easy to kill otherwise Gold wouldn't have kept it in his vault."

"So there's something else out there?" Emma asked and Regina met her gaze.

"We haven't met its creator," Regina said, her voice leveled even as the fear crept up her spine. "And I have a feeling it won't be as easy to kill."


	3. Chapter 3 People Tend To Get Hurt

**Please note that I had started chapters 1 and 2 before season 4 premiered which is why some of the events on the show don't excatly match up. Things will be a little out of order. **

**Also I'm going to just briefly mention the events with Elsa because thats not really an important part for this story which is why I don't want to spend so much time on it. And there's no snow queen.**

**As for Captain Swan, in this fic Emma isn't as interested in him as she is in the show. As far as this fic goes she only kisses him like she did in the 3x22 and then by the end of this chapter you'll see what happens to thier "relationship".**

**Feel free to ask any questions. Enjoy and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 People Tend To Get Hurt

The information Snow and David had gotten from Gold was vague as usual. He trapped a powerful sorceress and that was all that they knew. He was threaten by her powers and had used the bottle to contain her. If he knew more, and they were sure that he did, he wasn't letting on. And after a long day of searching for this mysterious sorceress, they decided to call it a day.

"You don't have to walk me to the door. I can assure you I won't do anything evil on the way there," Regina stated as she and the sheriff got out of the yellow bug and walked up to the mansion that night.

"You and I both know anything could happen from the car to the door Regina. This is Storybrooke, home of fairytale characters and evil snowmen," Emma replied with sarcasm because it was easier than admitting why she had accompanied her home. She was worried. She wanted Regina to not feel alone even if it was as little as walking her to the door.

"So you're just looking out for my safety sheriff?" Regina asked, her tone as cold as the monster they had blown up hours before. She was pushing Emma away.

"Someone has to," Emma said and Regina looked at her, surprise flickering in her eyes for just a second because no one has ever been concerned for her, and then it was gone. Her eyes, her expression became steely once more and she looked away only to notice the door slightly open. She frowned in confusion because she had definitely locked the door before she had left and Henry had been with Snow all day. There was no way it could have been him that left it open.

Catching her confused state, Emma followed her line of sight and carefully pushed open the door. "What the hell," she whispered, taking out her gun. "Stay here."

Regina didn't even argue and Emma silently stepped inside. It was dark and she took out her flashlight. From what she could see the house had been ransacked. She moved from room to room, each one just as destroyed as the next, and when she was sure the culprit wasn't here, she made her way back downstairs.

"Whoever was here, they're gone," Emma said, letting Regina in. She turned on the light and saw the anger and fear swirling in those eyes as she took in the mess of her home. Furniture was thrown and destroyed along with everything else.

"Who would do this?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous but Emma could hear the fear there. She could hear the anxiety at the knowledge of someone invading her home, destroying her things. _Who would do this?_ There was a whole town of people out there who was out for Regina's blood. If that small mob this morning was anything to go by, then they had a new problem on their hands. Yet again there was a new villain in Storybrooke, and yet again Regina was getting blamed.

"We'll get a list of suspects together. David's pulling the night shift, I'll call him to sweep the place for evidence."

"There's no need," Regina sighed in defeat, kicking at the broken furniture on the floor with her back to Emma.

"Don't you want to find out who did this?" Emma asked and Regina turned to finally look at her.

"Don't you see? Every person in this town is a suspect. Everyone thinks it was me that had frozen that barn. This is never going to end Emma because no matter how many times I save their lives, they'll always see me as one thing. I'll always be the Evil Queen to them."

"They shouldn't be allowed to get away with this," Emma fired back. "Your past is behind you and it's time for people to see that. We need to find who did this."

"And then what happens next!" Regina cried out in frustration. "All they did was ransacked my home. What are you going to do? Lock them up for a night and make them pay a fine? It won't stop them from punishing me and besides… I deserve it." Those last words were so low Emma had barely heard them but she did. Regina couldn't even look at her.

Emma could see the self-loathing. She could see how much Regina believed what everyone thought she was, what Marian had shouted at her. She believed she was a monster. She believed she deserved to be punished over and over. This had to stop. She wanted Regina to see what she saw; a hero. Someone who had changed. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore and she was no monster.

"Regina," Emma said, her voice soft as she approached the brunette and raised her chin so that she would look at her. "You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to keep proving yourself over and over everytime there's a new attack. This has to stop."

Regina simply looked at her, letting her in and Emma could see the storm of emotions inside those eyes but then Regina was pulling away from her hand and slowly, that cold front came back up. She was backing away and Emma felt like they had taken two steps back.

"Well, let me know if you come up with any suspects. I'll just be here cleaning."

"Nope, you're coming with me," Emma said, quickly stepping in front of her before she could go for the broom. Regina's glare became murderous but Emma didn't back down. "You actually think I'm leaving you here unprotected after this?" she asked, gesturing to the mess before them. "David literally had to hold back an angry mob this morning. A man nearly strangled the life out of you and then we come back to this and you expect me to just leave?"

"I have my magic, I'll be fine," she stated, her tone cool and stubborn.

"Regina please."

"No."

"You can't stay here, at least not until David sweeps the area for evidence."

"Are you actually insinuating for me to stay in a tiny loft with Snow White and her offspring. I don't think so."

"Then I'm staying."

"What part of I just want to be left alone don't you understand!" Regina snapped and before Emma could stop her she waved her hand and the whole house was exactly the way it was before. Nothing was out of place, leaving no evidence of the crime that had taken place.

"Regina, what the hell!" Emma shouted furiously because she had erased the evidence. She had erased the only possible clues as to who did this.

"Get out Swan, now!"

In that Instant Emma rounded on her. She didn't get to do this. She wasn't going to push her away. She wasn't going to give up and Emma wasn't going to let her.

"You're hurt I get that. You're angry and you have every right to be but you don't get to do this. You don't get to push away the people that care. After everything, you can't just give up."

"After everything?" Regina scoffed, shaking her head in disgust because this woman knew nothing. She didn't know what she had to survive through. "You don't even know the half of it."

"Regina..."

"No, you know what I'm done playing hero with you people. You're on your own. And don't worry about me, people tend to get hurt."

Emma didn't know what to say to that. Those last words tore at her heart. Regina was like her. No one cared enough and when they did, they got hurt. She always got hurt and Emma knew exactly where Regina was coming from.

She didn't even have the chance to say anything else. Regina waved her hand, purple smoke surrounding Emma and when it cleared she was standing in Snow's kitchen.

"Son of a bitch," she grumbled under her breath just as the power went out.

* * *

It's insane how quickly everything just took a turn that night. She, David, and Hook ended up finding the sorceress who had created the ice monster. Turns out she wasn't what they thought she was. The sorceress, Elsa, was a queen who couldn't control her magic and after being trapped in an ice cave with her, Emma could feel herself freezing to death.

She laid on the floor and as Elsa tried to keep her awake she could only think of Regina. She shouldn't have left things the way they did. She didn't want to die with Regina being angry at her so she held on…

She held on for Regina.

She didn't know why it mattered so much. She didn't know why she cared about what Regina thinks of her. Maybe it's the guilt for ruining her relationship with Robin. Maybe after everything they've been through, Emma saw her differently. Maybe she saw her as a friend.

And as Hook held her up, the moment she was rescued it was then that she realized she had no interest in dating the man. All that mattered was making Regina happy again.

That was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4 If You Let Me

**Sorry guys. I had midterms :(**

**So I tried making the scene where Robin breaks up with Regina a little different from the show but I may have borrowed a few words. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 4 If You Let Me

She was through crying. She didn't cry herself to sleep anymore. In fact she didn't sleep. She was up all night staring at the walls. Sleep hadn't come and when it was finally the early morning Regina got up and dressed for the day.

Emma's words are what had kept her up. They rang through her head all night. Emma cared about her and she shouldn't. She hadn't really even thought of Robin as much as she should have until he was knocking at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms as the chilly breeze invaded her home.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said, the anger from the other night gone and replaced by guilt and heartbreak. His words that night had been fueled by anger and he never meant them. He never meant to hurt her the way he did.

She let him in and headed into the kitchen for the coffee she had been brewing. She poured them each a cup, the silence deafening as they waited for the other to speak.

"It's not true, what I said," he finally spoke, placing his mug down on the counter.

"Which part?" Regina scoffed, her voice cracking with both anger and hurt. Why was he even here? He had his wife, his perfect family so why was he even bothering to speak to her.

"All of it," he said. "I was angry; I know it still isn't an excuse. You trusted me and I hurt you. Everything I said wasn't true."

"But what we had…" Regina started to say, her eyes softening and the harsh anger that had been radiating off of her in waves were now fading. "What I thought we had…"

"Was real," he finished and she smiled that beautiful smile that made her look so young and full of hope. It was the smile of a young girl she hadn't been in so long. "Yes, it was real but Marion…" Her smile faded and he hated that he was the reason. "Marion is my wife. I made a vow and I am to honor that vow. I'm sorry Regina. I'm sorry for hurting you and making you feel like I couldn't love you because of your past. We are much the same you and I. We both have a past that is full darkness and I of all people should have known better than to throw it back in your face. You're not that person anymore, the person who killed Marion and I understand that now."

"You've made your choice," she whispered, the tears already welling up in her eyes.

"I may be a thief but I have a code and I must follow that code, otherwise what kind of life am I living? I hope you could look into your heart and understand." He stepped up to her then, his hand caressing her cheek and she closed her eyes the moment she felt his lips brush her cheek, and then he was gone.

That was when she did cry.

* * *

Emma came by later that evening and Regina didn't even bother to hide the deep hurt or the bloodshot eyes from crying all day. Emma didn't even have to ask if Robin had stopped by. It was clear on Regina's face.

"He was here," she finally stated as they walked into the living room and Regina nodded, curling up on the couch and not giving a damn about how vulnerable she looked in this moment. Her gaze was fixed on the flames in the fireplace.

Emma sat beside her and she had this sudden need to pull Regina against her and hold her if only to give her some kind of comfort but she refrained from that. She didn't think Regina would want that kind of comfort from her of all people. After all, she had created this whole mess.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Regina answered, her voice not as sharp as she intended it to be. She turned to Emma and finally met her eyes. "Why are you here and not with your pirate boyfriend?"

"I ended it with him and to be honest I'm not sure anything had even really started." Regina didn't respond, in fact her gaze had gone back to the dancing flames.

"And you decided to come here of all places," she had finally said, her voice so low Emma had almost missed it.

"Crazy isn't it? That we started off hating each other and now after everything…" Emma trailed off, taking a breath and wishing Regina would look at her. She's been avoiding her gaze a lot lately and she knew it was to hide the hurt and vulnerability shining in her eyes. "I do care Regina and I know you think people who care about you get hurt but maybe… maybe your worth that risk."

"So you're saying we're friends now?"

"If you let me," Emma whispered.

Regina took in a breath as if she had just stopped herself from letting out a sob. She stayed silent, not saying a word. Somehow after all this chaos, Emma had warmed her way into Regina's heart. She tore down the walls and Regina willingly let her in. She couldn't understand why she had let this happen. Why it meant so much to her that Emma was fighting for her friendship.

Emma could see Regina was at war with herself. She could see her battling the doubts racing inside of her, so she did what she could do in that moment before Regina could back up and close herself off again.

She pulled her into her arms and held her and Regina didn't fight it.

* * *

"I have something for you," Emma said after several long silent minutes. The hug had only lasted a few seconds and after they pulled away Regina's gaze was once again fixed on the fireplace. Her thoughts were far away from this place and Emma just sat there with her, silently grounding her.

She finally turned to Emma, meeting her gaze after so long and raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Of course not," Emma deadpanned but then smiled as she got up and slipped her jacket back on. "Wait here." She rushed out and it wasn't until minutes later did she come in with a basket.

"What's this?" she asked as Emma set it on the coffee table in front of her and she rummaged through the items. Red wine, chocolate, ice cream, DVDs.

"Henry made you a break up basket," Emma explained and Regina lifted the bottle of wine.

"You let our son buy wine?"

"No! Of course not, although I think he did steal it from Mary Margaret's kitchen."

"Henry made this for me?" she asked solemnly as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"He's worried Regina. He wanted to come by and bring it himself and spend time with you but you wouldn't answer his calls."

"I didn't want him to see me like this," she said, setting the wine down and scrunching her nose at the small melting ice cream carton. She waved her hand and it disappeared to the freezer.

"I know. I get it, but he doesn't. You need to talk to him. He needs to see you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Regina said softly as she looked at Emma with guilt ridden eyes. She only wanted to protect him. He shouldn't have to see her like this and she hadn't realized she was only hurting him by pushing him away. She thought shielding him from the emotional wreck she had become was best but it wasn't. He wanted to be there for her. He made her this ridiculous basket.

"You need to see him; Make sure he knows that. Call him and have breakfast with him tomorrow. I bet you two haven't done that in a long time."

She was right. Regina couldn't remember the last time they had breakfast together and her heart thumped a little faster at the thought. She's missed him so much lately.

"No, we haven't," she said. "Breakfast tomorrow sounds good except maybe you can tell him to meet you at Granny's and don't tell him I'm coming."

"He's not going to say no Regina."

She didn't answer. Instead she got up and took the basket with her.

"Uh, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"In case you haven't noticed there isn't a TV in here."

Emma followed her upstairs and was surprised when Regina led her into Henry's room. She had only been here once and hadn't noticed the small TV in Henry's room.

"Are you telling me this is the only TV in the whole house?" Emma asked as Regina set the basket down on Henry's bed.

"He won't mind if we borrow it." She said it so casually without even noticing Emma's genuine shock.

"And we're just supposed to squeeze in that little bed together?" Emma exclaimed, waving her hand at the twin sized bed.

"This was your idea!"

"Ok, you're right," Emma said, not wanting to argue and so she settled on the bed. Regina pulled out the stack of DVDs. Emma had no idea what Henry threw in there so she watched as Regina looked through them, frustration suddenly marring her features.

"Forget this, I'm going to bed," she snapped, dropping the movies and before she could step away, Emma was up and taking her wrist.

"Wait, it can't be that bad," she said and Regina grabbed the movies from the bed and shoved them in Emma's hands.

"I'm not watching these."

"Scream, Insidious 2, Paranormal Activity… Where did he even get these?" Emma asked, feigning to be clueless about who these belonged to. Henry definitely swiped these from her room, thinking that horror movies would get his mother's mind off of Robin. Regina wasn't having it.

"Enough, I know they're yours," Regina said and Emma smirked.

"You have to watch them with me."

"No."

"You're scared."

"No."

"Regina, people feared you and you're scared!"

"Fine, we'll watch scream," Regina huffed, crossing her arms with annoyance.

"Nah, not scary enough. We'll see insidious," Emma said, dropping the rest of the movies in the basket and going over to the TV.

"Can't we see one of Henry's superhero movies?" Regina asked as she slipped off her heels and settled on the bed. She rearranged the pillows and leaned back to get comfortable.

"Nope, it wasn't in the break up basket," Emma said as she put on the movie and got in beside Regina.

"Would you stop calling it that?" she asked exasperated as she summoned two glasses and poured them each some wine. Emma pulled one of the smaller folded blankets up over them.

"What? You mean the _break up_ basket Henry made for you?" Emma teased with a grin and Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on, its sweet."

"Yeah, I know," Regina grumbled, downing her wine and heading for the chocolate. "Start the movie already."

* * *

At first Regina hid how much this movie was freaking her out but then as it progressed she didn't even bother hiding it anymore. She was sitting up, hugging a pillow to her chest and half covering her eyes with it. She couldn't understand how Emma enjoyed movies like this. She never watched TV unless Henry wanted to watch something with her and it was never anything like this, that's for sure.

Although, it did keep her mind off Robin and the visit he paid her today. For now, she could forget about the heartbreak.

Right now she could focus on the woman that was laughing at her terror.

"Emma!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," she laughed. "It's just after all that we had seen; this is what really terrifies you? I think you're more scared of this then when we had to fight that snow monster."

"That snow monster was nothing compared to these creatures," Regina stated, gesturing to the screen.

"Yes, but it's also just a movie. It's not real. The snow man however was and we could've died."

"But we didn't. Could we watch this?" Regina was getting irritated and Emma didn't want to push her limits so she stopped and they watched in silence for a while.

"Is it working?" Emma whispered, breaking their sudden silence between them. She was talking about Robin. Regina didn't answer right away, her gaze fixed on the screen. She swallowed heavily and Emma turned away, thinking she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Yeah," Regina whispered seconds later. "I think so."


	5. Chapter 5 Things Are Different Now

Chapter 5 Things Are Different Now

Regina woke up alone in Henry's room the next morning. She must have fallen asleep. A blanket had been draped over her and she noticed the mess from the "break up" basket had been cleaned up. Emma was nowhere around so she got up and as she passed Henry's bathroom she heard the sound of the sink running.

Emma was still here.

Did she fall asleep in the same bed? Regina had no idea. She hoped she didn't but for some reason the thought of sleeping beside Emma made her feel all tingly inside.

At that moment the door opened and Regina's expression went from bemusement to a mask of calm. In fact she couldn't help the small smirk from gracing her lips as Emma stepped out.

"Regina," Emma stated, startled to see her standing right outside the door.

"You're still here."

"Yeah, I crashed in the guest room. I was too sleepy to drive home. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Well that answers that question. Emma did not sleep in the same bed as her.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm going to take a shower first and then we could head to Granny's. Do you mind starting some coffee?"

"Can't we just get some at Granny's," Emma whined, not in the mood to make it.

"Oh now that I want coffee, you aren't willing to make it?" she asked, half serious and half teasing her. She was in a rare mood this morning. Maybe it was because of the company last night and plus she was still reeling from the fact that Emma had stayed.

"I'm not your barista. Should have taken the first offer," Emma pointed out. "Besides we have to meet Henry. He just texted me that he's at the diner already."

"He's already at the diner! Why didn't you wake me?" Regina exclaimed in annoyance and the reason Emma had suddenly felt so silly. Regina had looked so peaceful and adorable. She didn't want to wake her.

"I wanted to let you sleep," she said and Regina huffed in annoyance. She normally didn't use magic for such trivial things but she didn't want to keep Henry waiting. With a wave of her hand she was dressed and ready to go.

"Woh," Emma whispered, still not use to the quickness of Regina's magic sometimes. "You know, he wouldn't have minded waiting a little longer."

"I would have minded," she answered, grabbing Emma's hand and they were suddenly standing outside of Granny's. Emma rushed up the steps and before she opened the door it was then that she realized Regina wasn't behind her. She turned to see her staring at the door, her eyes suddenly void and it was as if she was looking at a version of the Regina she used to know. The one she had first met upon coming to Storybrooke. She masked her emotions, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Regina," she said softly, going over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Emma's voice seemed to snap her out of her dark trance and her eyes soften with doubt and worry.

"He's probably angry at me. I pushed him away." She was afraid of being rejected and Emma could see it.

"He's not angry. He was just hurt and confused."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"He will," Emma reassured her and then, "He's worried."

"He is?" Regina's eyes lit up and Emma could see the hope of a mother longing for her son. Emma could always tell what she was feeling through those dark brown orbs. Her eyes were where she expressed her most intimate emotions. Emma could always see right through her even back in the day when they had been enemies.

"Yes," Emma smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the door. "It'll be ok."

"Ok," she whispered, taking a deep breath and walking through that door. The moment they were inside Regina pulled her hand away and Emma immediately missed the contact.

Henry was already seated at a booth with a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Go ahead, I'll order our food," Emma said and Regina swallowed nervously. She couldn't even move and so Emma nudge her ahead gently and she suddenly found herself going over to her son. She sat across from him and he looked surprised to see her and she could also see the relief flashing across his face.

Was he really that worried for her?

"You never answered my calls," he said, the hurt clear in his voice.

"I needed time," she said softly. "You didn't deserve to see me… I didn't want you to see me so…"

"Heartbroken?" Henry asked and her eyes suddenly welled up with tears, but she held them in. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't let him see the deep sadness that seemed to follow her like a dark cloud.

"You didn't have to shut me out. I want to be here for you. You're my mom and I'm not giving up on you."

"Henry," she whispered and he stood. She thought he was going to walk away and she felt her heart breaking even more. She could feel the self-loathing and deep guilt for wronging him yet again and then he was suddenly sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. She held him after a moment of shock, not caring who was watching. Right now all that mattered was him.

"I Love you mom and I won't ever give up on you. Just remember that, please," he whispered, pleading with her and they pulled away. He looked at her and she couldn't help but notice how grown up he looked. He wasn't that same 10 year old boy that had pulled away from her. They had come so far and she knew she could trust him not to hurt her again just like he trusted her not to hurt him.

He smiled at her and her heart warmed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked and was relieved to see her relax. Her posture wasn't so tensed anymore.

"I wasn't sure you'd want me to join you and Emma," she said and he looked at her as if that was the most absurd thing he's ever heard.

"Of course I'd want you to be here," he said. "I can't remember the last time we did this." She smiled sadly at this because she couldn't remember either; and whenever they had eaten together before the curse had broken, it was always so tensed between them.

Emma took that moment to approach them and she sat across from them in the booth.

"Hey kid, I ordered you some chocolate chip pancakes."

"Awesome, thanks," he said happily. "You got mom apple, right?"

"Apple huh?" Emma asked, looking at Regina curiously. "I should've known considering your obsession with all things apple. I told Ruby to give you your usual."

"Good choice Swan. You may live, and it's not an obsession," she stated those last words with a playful glare. Henry lifted an eyebrow at them, his expression looking so much like Regina in that moment. He found their good mood towards each other odd, especially after all that had gone on with the whole Robin and Marian situation.

He watched them as they chatted easily with each other, often exchanging some light banter back and forth.

This was weird.

He's never seen them get along so easily and when they did, the air was always filled with a deep kind of edginess between them. Now though, as he watched them, it was as if they were longtime friends.

"Are you two ok?" he asked after Ruby had brought them their orders.

"Of course Henry," Regina replied as Emma dug into her own chocolate chip pancakes. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just you two don't normally get along," he stated carefully, not wanting to spoil whatever was happening because to be honest, the idea of both of his mothers getting along was the best thing that could happen.

Emma stopped eating at that moment, her gaze fixed on Henry as if she were considering his words and then she looked at Regina. Some kind of understanding passed between them. An understanding that this was what was best for their son. Them getting along was what he needed, but then Emma was suddenly looking at her as if she was really seeing her for the first time. As if she were just seeing Regina and not the mayor, or the mother, or even the Evil Queen. Just Regina.

"Things are different now," the younger woman stated, green eyes never leaving brown.

* * *

"Did you really mean what you said to Henry?" Regina asked as they walked back to the mansion after breakfast. Henry had taken off to the stables to meet David to continue his riding lessons. "You really think things are different between us?" She chose her words carefully, afraid of what Emma would think of her for even asking in the first place.

"Well, yeah. We're friends right."

"That's right," Regina whispered, still not able to believe it. It was only a couple of days ago that she hated the blonde. It was just a while ago that they were at each other's throats. She had blamed Emma for ruining her life.

Now things were different, just like Emma had said.

They were quiet for a while after that. Regina was mulling over the past events in her head and that had led to Robin. The conversation from last night played over and over in her mind and then Emma had held her even when they were far from friends.

"You're thinking about Robin, aren't you?" Emma asked, her tone solemn and her eyes full of concern. She took Regina's silence as a yes. She took in the way Regina couldn't look at her and the way she seemed to be holding back on her emotions. She was shutting herself away from Emma. "It's ok you know, to talk about him. I know it hurts."

"He chose her," Regina said, still unable to meet Emma's gaze. "He apologized and said that what we had was real, but he still chose her. He chose her out of honor. Daniel told me to love again and I did, and I got hurt like I always do."

"Hey, wait," Emma said, stopping them in their tracks and facing Regina. She reached out, tilting Regina's chin so that she would look at her. "You're going to find love Regina. It's out there and maybe Robin just wasn't it."

"He was my soulmate, Emma," Regina whispered.

"Says who?" Emma asked and Regina looked away. A torrent of emotions flashed across her face until that mask went up and Emma couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"It's a long story," she said, her gaze fixed on some point straight ahead passed Emma. She walked passed her and the blonde rushed to keep up.

"Story? What are you talking about?" Emma asked and when Regina wouldn't slow down she grabbed her arm. "Regina! Stop."

Regina sighed and Emma planted herself in front of her.

"Talk to me, please. Stop trying to push me away."

"You don't understand," Regina's voice trembled and the unemotional mask crumbled and Emma could see the doubt and the deep hurt for this whole messy situation.

"What don't I understand? Don't shut me out Regina," Emma urged her, taking both of Regina's hands in hers.

"I can't tell you here," she said, her eyes scanning their surroundings. "Not out in the open."

"Ok," Emma agreed, accepting that for now.

When they made it back to the mansion Regina picked up the mail from the floor by the front door and led Emma into her study. She dropped the envelopes on her desk without a second thought before joining Emma on the couch.

Regina had been quiet the rest of the way back. She was mulling over her story of Tink and pixie dust and soulmates. She wasn't sure how to start talking and then Emma was suddenly reassuring her.

"Take your time," she said. "You don't even have to tell me today if you don't want to. You can wait until you're ready."

No, she needed to tell her. She _wanted_ Emma to know.

"It was a long time ago," she started. "I was young, about 17. It was after I married the King. My life was over when it hadn't even begun. I was so angry and heartbroken. I was in a dark place and I was alone."

Emma knew she was forced to marry her grandfather at such a young age. She knew Regina was only 17, a child becoming a mother. She was a child Queen and yet, hearing it never made it easier.

"One night, Snow and the King were away as usual. I was in my bed chamber on the balcony and the rail gave out. I fell but before I could hit the ground I was suddenly flying. Tinker Bell saved me with her pixie dust. We sort of became friends after that.

"She wanted me to find love again and so her pixie dust led me to the man she said I was destined to be with. It led me to a tavern, to a man with a lion tattoo. I never did see his face. I hadn't even known it was Robin until Zelena cursed us back to Storybrooke."

"So you didn't go in," Emma stated sadly.

"No," Regina replied. "I panicked. The thought of not having my anger, the thought of being happy without Daniel terrified me. I opened the door, I froze, and I ran. Besides, what kind of life would we have if I had met him that night? I was already the Queen and a love affair could have certainly led to our deaths."

"We need to speak to Tinker Bell," Emma suddenly said, taking in everything she had just heard.

"Why?" Regina asked, startled at the idea. What can that fairy possibly do to fix this?

"Robin can't be it. He can't be the only love out there for you."

"But he was my soulmate, Emma," Regina exasperated, clearly annoyed. Had she even listened to the story?

"But he can't be it!"

"How would you even know that?" Regina snapped.

"Because it just can't!" Emma declared stubbornly. "We can't just have one or two loves. We grow and sometimes people grow into different directions. Sometimes you're with someone in the right time of your life and sometimes you grow out of love. That's how life works. There has to be someone out there even if it isn't your soul mate."

"You really believe that?" Regina breathed.

"Yes," Emma told her, her eyes pleading for her to understand. "Which is why we need to talk to Tinker Bell about this whole soulmate and destiny thing."

This whole thing got Regina feeling uneasy and off balanced. She needed to do something with her hands and so she got up, aware of Emma's eyes following her as she sat at her desk and reached for the mail. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tinker Bell. She was just afraid of what the fairy had to say.

"But if you don't want to, I understand," Emma said, deciding to back off because she could see how off balanced the brunette suddenly became.

Regina barely even heard her. Her gaze was suddenly fixed on the light cream colored envelope with no address. It only read her first name, neatly handwritten in the center. Whoever had sent this had personally dropped this off somehow. It had to be from the same idiot that ransacked her home, and God she should have let Emma investigated for evidence.

"Regina?" Emma's concerned voice shook her from her trance.

"Um, yeah we could talk to her," her voice shook terribly as she shoved the unopened letter into a drawer. It was probably nothing anyway so she didn't show it to Emma. She didn't want to worry her.


	6. Chapter 6 Your Story Just Isn't Finished

**I do love Outlaw Queen and I don't mean to be so harsh towards it but this story is simply going in a direction away from that relationship so I apologize again. I do love Robin though and he might be making a few appearances, but good appearances though. **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Your Story Just Isn't Finished Yet

The next morning Emma and Regina both met up with Tinker Bell at the covenant. They told her of the break up with Robin and if it were possible for Regina to have more than one true love. They wanted to know if there was the possibility of Regina finding love again. The fairy's answer wasn't what they expected.

"What do you mean my destiny with Robin no longer exists?" Regina asked Tink, her heart feeling as if it had skipped a beat at the thought that she and Robin had been doomed from the start.

"Regina, your destiny changed the moment you walked away from that tavern and chose darkness over love. There's a time and a moment for everything to happen and it was that moment where you and Robin were supposed to meet, but you didn't. You walked away from the life you could've had and your destiny changed its course."

"So that's it. I'll just be alone for the rest of my life?"

"No Regina," Tink said earnestly, trying to get her to understand. "Robin's destiny changed and rematch him to Marian. And just like him, there is someone out there for you too and you _will _find each other."

"You see Regina," Emma said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and Regina couldn't help but notice how much Emma has been touching her lately. Touches of comfort that she had found soothing. "Just like I said. Robin just wasn't it."

Regina swallowed the sudden lump in her throat because she thought Robin was everything. She thought they could be happy and yet destiny took a sharp turn on her once again.

"Yes," she replied, not wanting them to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I just… I need to go." She left the room and walked outside into the crisp morning air.

She needed time to think.

She couldn't help but wonder if things would have worked out if Marian hadn't come back. If destiny had indeed rerouted itself then how long would it be before they had broken it off. She was so confused and so hurt, and knowing that she had gave up a future with the man she loved all those years ago, did things to her very soul. It made her feel like her heart was shattering and she would have almost broke down right there if Emma hadn't run after her.

"Hey, Regina are you ok?" she asked worriedly, not liking how pale Regina's complexion suddenly became.

"Hearing that I gave him up long before you ruined it…" she trailed off, folding her arms across her chest and looking away for a moment before meeting Emma's green eyes. "It wouldn't have last with or without Marian. I gave up my chance with him the moment I ran."

"This isn't over, ok?" Emma said, trying to reassure her. "Tinker Bell said your destiny rerouted. You know what this means? There's still love for you. Maybe your story just isn't finished yet."

"Yes, but we're not from here Emma," Regina suddenly snapped, her expression suddenly hostile. The hope Emma had was making her feel sick. Her relationship with Robin ended long before Emma interfered and she couldn't even think about falling in love all over again. Not when she was still so heartbroken. "The person I'm meant to be with might not even be in Storybrooke, besides I'm through with following destiny's path."

"So you're just giving up?"

"You said you would help me and you did. We got our answer so now I'd appreciate it Miss Swan if would just leave me alone," she said before disappearing in purple smoke.

* * *

Regina appeared in the foyer of the mansion.

She needed time to think. To let it all sink in. Robin was no longer her soulmate. He was Marian's and God did that hurt. She loved him but he wasn't hers. She had given him up long ago when darkness and revenge was all she wanted.

She missed him.

His things were still lying around the house and she grabbed a cardboard box from the garage and went around the house throwing in everything that was his or reminded her of him. Everything he touched went in the box. Even the sheets from her bed that they had spent the last few hours on making love before everything had gone to hell in that diner. The last thing she grabbed was his dark red scarf that she loved so much.

That was when she finally slowed down.

He had insisted it looked better on her and so she found herself wearing it a few times. She could remember how it felt to have his scent around her. To know she was loved and safe with him.

Her grip tightened around the fabric and she decided this needed to be done. She couldn't hang on to any keepsakes. The scarf went in. She had planned to burn it. To be rid of the contents inside but she couldn't do it and instead she found herself throwing the box in the closet.

It was then that she noticed it as she walked into the foyer. The mail she had ignored when she came home was sitting on the floor by the door. It was another letter and she picked it up with shaking hands.

It was the same as the first one, listing the sick disgusting things the sender wanted to do to her for the sake of revenge.

Fear crept up her spine and she shivered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. This person who had wrote these sick things had been in her house, had touched her things.

She rushed into her study and grabbed the other.

She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Emma or she should she track down this person alone.

She opted for the latter. She didn't want to include Emma after everything that had happened with Robin. She took the letters and poofed away to her vault where she made a locater spell.

It led her to the abandoned farmhouse that Zelena had used as a hideout. Regina couldn't help but think how much of an idiot this person could be to use this house as a hideout. This was too easy.

She walked up to the porch and quietly pushed open the corroding door and before she could go in, a hand was suddenly on her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma whispered angrily and Regina could only look at her in shock. How did she know she was here?

"I…" Regina whispered when suddenly they heard a noise coming from inside one of the rooms.

"Shh," Emma shushed her, taking out her service gun and moving infront of her. A ball of fire appeared in Regina's hand as she followed the sheriff inside. They moved towards one of the doors, expecting to find someone inside. Regina wanted to see the idiot who has been harassing her and make them pay. However, it was just a window shutter swaying in the wind and banging against the wall. So much for that. Regina extinguished her ball of fire with a frustrated growl and Emma put her gun away.

"Why are we here?" she asked, instantly turning to face Regina.

"I think the question here is why were you following me!" Regina snapped, her grip tightening on the letter.

"I saw you following that while I was on my way to go see you," Emma explained, pointing to the paper in Regina's fist. "What is that? What's going on Regina?"

"I cast a locator spell on it," she replied, her edgy tone simmering as she confessed. She couldn't keep hiding this anyway.

"A locator spell for what."

"It doesn't matter. It didn't work and you might as well just read this for yourself." She handed the letter to Emma and she took it with a questioning look. She opened it, her stomach suddenly filling with dread as she read the first line.

_My dearest Queen,_

_Now that you've had your heart broken by that imbecile of a thief, you now know the exact pain you had inflicted upon me. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you and the way you had played with my poor beating heart. I loved you since I first saw you. The day you first moved into King Leopold's castle. _

_But then that was the problem. _

_You never really saw me or my love for you. Even after you became the Evil Queen, you toyed with my heart. You casted me aside, and now that you've been thrown away by the man that had claimed your heart, I could now make myself known. You deserve so much worse than Robin Hoods betrayal. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to enact my very own revenge._

_Keep your eyes open my Queen. _

_Be sure to look around every corner. _

_But mostly, be ready, because when I come for you I will be the one who won't be showing any mercy._

"What the hell?" Emma asked, disgusted. She turned it over and back, looking at the writing. It wasn't signed.

"There's more," Regina said and Emma looked at her as she pulled out the second letter from her coat pocket.

This one was worse.

_My beautiful Queen,_

_What a waste would it be to take your life and not admire the beauty that I was cursed to fall in love with. No. Your suffering will be slow. I will do to you what I've always imagined in the late hours of the night. _

_Did you know I used to stand outside your chamber doors at night and listen to the King take what wasn't his? I bet you didn't even know that I was hidden in the shadows one night and I watched as he violated your beautiful body against your will. I watched you cry and I watched the blood trickling down your thighs. _

_Oh how I wished it was me above you. How I wished I was the one to touch you like the King did every night. I imagined you wouldn't cry like you did with him. I know you'd like it. I know I'd make you scream and beg for it like the little whore that you are._

_Soon it won't just be a fantasy._

_Soon you will be mine, my love._

"What the fuck!" Emma yelled, raising her hand to her forehead as she processed the sick words that will be forever engrained into her memory. She combed her fingers in her hair, not knowing how to deal with what she just read. She turned, kicking the door and it swung, slamming shut. Regina didn't even flinch at the noise or Emma's anger that was radiating off of her in waves.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, seething, the letters crumbling in her suddenly clenched fists.

"I didn't want to worry you," Regina explained and Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"I could've helped you. Regina, what if he had been in here and you were alone?"

"He wasn't and I could take care of myself."

"I know you could, but I could've _been_ with you. Besides, he knows you from your past. He knows you have magic and he wouldn't be making threats like this unless he's figured out how to dodge your fireballs. I mean do you have any idea who he could be?"

"No," she replied. "From the letters, he's known me since before I became the Evil Queen. I've made many enemies since then. He could be anyone from a servant in my palace to a citizen in Storybrooke."

"He had to be the one who ransacked your house."

"I was thinking the same," Regina agreed, looking around for the first time. It didn't look like anyone lived here since Zelena. Why did the locator spell lead her here?

"Come on," Emma said, shoving the letters into her pocket. "We need to get out of here. We need to get to the station."

* * *

"And you're certain you have no idea who could have sent these?" David asked, looking at the letters in his hands. He was sitting at his desk at the sheriff's station with Emma pacing infront of him. Regina stood to the side, her arms crossed infront of her.

"I told you," she replied, her voice hoarse with a sudden bone deep exhaustion. The events of the day had finally caught up with her. "I have too many enemies to be certain of a possible suspect."

"You're right," he sighed. "Its gonna take days to make up a list of suspects, not to mention months of interviewing the entire town."

"David!" Emma snapped, her eyes hostile.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said, raising his hands. "How about I go check out the old farmhouse. I can do a more in-depth search." He knew Emma didn't feel comfortable enough to let Regina out of her sight right now and neither of them wanted to drag the brunette back to that farmhouse.

"Ok, call me if you find anything," she said, her defenses going down and as he collected his things and left, Emma turned to Regina.

"You do know I can't let you stay alone tonight."

"I'll be fine. I don't need a babysitter."

"At least let me keep watch outside," Emma pushed and Regina knew she wasn't going to give up.

"There's no convincing you otherwise, is there?" she asked and Emma shook her head.

"We're in this together. I don't care what you say. This sick fuck isn't getting anywhere near you."

"My, what vulgar language sheriff," Regina smirked making Emma scoff because this guy had no idea who he was messing with.

"My vulgar language will be nothing compared to when I get my hands on him."


	7. Chapter 7 Sleep

Chapter 7 Sleep

She was awakened by the sound of her cell ringing loudly, sharply cutting through the silence of the dark room. Regina groaned and grabbed the cell from the nightstand.

"This better be good," she growled, her eyes glancing at the clock that read 2:15 in the morning.

It was silent.

"Hello?"

She could hear a deep breathing and then it was cut off by the dial tone. Someone had hung up. She sat up, turning on the lamp. She wasn't easily spooked, but she could feel the shiver creeping up her spine. Whoever this person was, he was really starting to unnerve her. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

The phone went off again and she nearly jumped from the bed. When she caught her breath, she snapped out of anger.

"I swear, if you don't start talking I will hunt you down and make you regret you were ever born."

"Regina, it's me. I saw your light go on," Emma's voice sounded from the receiver and she let out a breath of relief that she didn't even know she was holding. She had forgotten Emma was keeping watch outside from her bug. Her voice was stern, angry even, but not at Regina. She was angry at the creep that appeared to have become Regina's stalker.

"It was him. I know it was. He didn't say a word. I just heard him breathing."

"I'm coming in."

* * *

Regina let Emma in moments later. It was cold and she was grateful for the hot tea Regina had offered.

"Has he called before?" Emma asked, standing at the counter in the center of the kitchen.

"No," Regina replied, pouring two cups and setting one infront of Emma. It was then that Emma noticed how tired Regina looked. Dark circles were visible under her eyes and her hands trembled even as she tried to hide it.

"You need to sleep."

"Don't coddle me, Emma," her voice hoarse with exhaustion. She didn't even try to sound condescending.

"I'm not. I'm just concerned. I can stay awake and still keep watch," Emma suggested, trying to reason with her. She's never seen Regina so defeated. She had never even seen Regina in this state, dressed in silk pajamas and a robe. Her hair was messed up and she had that sleepy look in her eyes. She couldn't help but think the usual strict mayor was in fact adorable. Even without the heels, she was a few inches shorter.

"You need to sleep too. You've been up nearly the whole night," Regina said softly.

"It's my job. I'm the sheriff, remember? And the whole point of this is to keep you safe."

"I want to stay up with you."

"Will you even consider changing your mind for once?"

"Henry's room?" Regina asked with that smirk Emma knew too well.

"Lead the way," Emma grinned, expecting exactly that. She took her tea and followed Regina upstairs.

* * *

They were in their son's room once again, watching the only TV in the house. Reruns of "Friends" were playing and even though Regina's eyes were on the TV, her thoughts were a million miles away. She was still so shaken up. She kept trying to think of who it could be, but it was impossible to narrow down the suspects.

Emma must have noticed.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, her green eyes full of genuine concern.

"What if we don't find him?"

"Of course we will," Emma assured her. "Nothing gets by the sheriff and her Queen, right?" She was trying to get her to smile; even if it happened to be small.

It didn't work.

"I can't even remember him. I must have done something terrible to him and I can't even remember it. For all I know, I probably do deserve this."

At those words, Emma hit mute on the control and shifted to face the woman beside her. She could see the self-loathing swirling in those dark eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Emma told her because there is nothing Regina could've done to deserve this sick kind of harassment. Regina shook her head in protest.

"This is his revenge, Emma. He is after me because of something _I_ did."

"Yes, but it still doesn't excuse those sexually disturbing letters. He trashed your house and now he's calling you in the middle of the night. This isn't only about revenge. He's playing with you and according to those letters he might even be obsessed with you."

"Maybe what I did was so much worse," she whispered, unable to meet Emma's eyes at that admittance. She stared straight ahead at the TV.

"Regina, look at me. Please, look at me," Emma's voice and expression so full of disbelief. Regina turned to Emma, but she still wouldn't meet her eyes. Emma reached out, tilting her chin so Regina would finally look at her.

"From what he has written, it sounds like he wants to…" she trailed, off not wanting to actually say the disturbing words. "It sounds like his "revenge" includes what the King had done to you," she finally said and winced at the devastating and fearful emotions flashing across Regina's face. She became tensed and she hid her shaking hands under the blanket.

Emma took her hands and Regina could feel herself relaxing under her touch.

"I don't care what you did to him. You don't deserve this, especially after everything you've done to redeem yourself."

"I'm scared," she suddenly whispered before she could even stop herself and Emma was shocked that she was being so open.

"I know, but he won't hurt you. I'm not going to let him," Emma reassured her, her voice dark at those last words because if he as so much as touched a strand of hair on Regina's head, she would make sure he would regret it. "Why don't you try getting some sleep?" she asked much more softly, because despite what Regina says, she hasn't been sleeping. Not since Robin had left her.

Regina didn't even argue. In fact she didn't even say a word. She just got comfortable and snuggled into her son's pillows.

"You have to sleep too," Regina murmured sleepily, her eyes closed and her breathing starting to even out as sleep started to claim her.

"I know," Emma replied, but made no move to settle down. She stayed there, even after Regina had fallen asleep. She watched over her, keeping her promise by making sure Regina was safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the docks, an old man in his mid-fifties walked along the docks. He worked late in his fishing shop and was finally heading home. The night was cold and silent. It was still and it made him nervous. All he could hear was the sound of the ocean, which was why he turned around in fear when he heard a loose board creak under the weight of something that had been watching him since he locked his doors.

He turned, preparing to face whoever it was.

"Hello? Who's there!"

There was no answer and after convincing himself it was all in his head, he turned to continue on his way. Before he could even take a step though, something hit his head from behind. He fell to the floor in pain and with stars clouding his vision.

The last thing he felt before the darkness swallowed him, was the steel of the knife cutting out his heart.


	8. Chapter 8 Long Live The Queen

**It's a bit rough and there might be mistakes but I'll fix it tomorrow. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 Long Live The Queen

Emma woke up first the next morning. She didn't mean to fall asleep. She had planned to go to the guest room but she had ended up just watching Regina sleep until her eyelids felt heavy and soon she was slumbering beside the beautiful brunette.

The early morning light casted a grey glow around the room. Regina was still fast asleep beside her. She looked so young and peaceful snuggled under her son's comforter and her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. She looked so pretty and Emma found herself reaching out and tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Regina's eyes fluttered opened at the intimate gesture and they silently held each other's gaze. Dark brown latched on to green orbs and they couldn't look away. Neither of them could even comprehend nor explain it. Hearts were pounding and time seemed to stop. All that mattered was the woman infront of them and then suddenly they were pulled out of their trance by the sound of Emma's cell ringing loudly in the room.

Regina looked away and Emma fumbled to grab it from the nightstand.

Moment ruined.

She sat up and answered the phone, barely noticing Regina getting up and walking out.

"Emma, there's been a murder," David's voice sounded through the receiver.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, last night on the docks. Also I need to show you what I found last night at the farmhouse."

"What did you find?" she asked, her voice dropping to a low growl at the mention of Regina's harasser.

"Pictures. Disturbing sick pictures of Regina," David answered. "He's been following her and Emma, he's been in her house when she's alone. He's watching her."

The blood drained from Emma's face. The thought that this guy was watching Regina even while she was alone in this house terrified her. She got up in a flash, locking the window and closing the curtains.

"How long?" she shakily asked.

"From the looks of these photos, I'd say he's been watching her since the second curse brought us back to Storybrooke. He's just been waiting for the right time to strike. This is dangerous and I have a bad feeling. I don't like this."

"What do we do?" she asked, standing in Henry's room and sweeping a hand through blonde locks.

"Get her out of the house," David answered and those words were enough to spur her into action. She hanged up, agreeing to meet him at the docks and rushed to Regina's bedroom.

"Regina?" she called, pushing open her door and not even bothering to knock. There was no time because suddenly she could feel his eyes on the back of her neck. Somehow she knew he was watching them. She didn't know how but she could feel it.

Regina was standing by her mirror, opened mouthed at the sheriff's rude intrusion. She was dressed in black slacks, boots, and a deep purple lace bra. Even then, Emma couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over exposed skin.

"Miss Swan! This is highly inappropriate!" she snapped, but Emma ignored her. Instead she quickly shrugged out of the red leather jacket she just put on and wrapped it around Regina. If that creep was watching them right now, then Emma wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing Regina in her bra.

"What are you doing!" she cried, her voice fearful for the way Emma was acting.

"I'll explain in the car," she said, picking up the shirt Regina had dropped and ushering her to the door. She held her close in order to keep the jacket in place. "Let's just get you out of here and I'll explain on the way to the docks."

* * *

"Ok Swan, explain why you barged into my room and shoved me into this yellow deathtrap half naked," Regina demanded as she did the final button on her blouse and put on the black coat Emma grabbed on the way out. They were in the car and Emma was finally far away from the mansion to slow down her driving.

"Don't freak out."

"I can assure you I'm not going to _freak out_," she growled, the frustration clear in her voice and swirling in those dark eyes.

"David was investigating the farmhouse last night and well… He found stuff."

"What kind of _stuff_?" she asked with narrowed eyes and Emma pulled over now that they were at the docks. She could see David up ahead talking with the coroner.

"He found pictures. He's been following you and… and he's been in your house," Emma explained carefully, watching for a reaction. Regina's been so on edge lately and she wasn't sure how the former mayor would take this.

Regina instantly paled and she looked at Emma like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Regina?"

"I… I'm fine. He was in the house?"

"Yes, that was why I needed to get you out of there. I didn't feel safe and you were…" she trailed off, gesturing at Regina's breast. "You weren't dressed and I could've sworn I felt his eyes on us from somewhere inside."

"So he's been watching me," Regina stated more so to herself.

"There's more," Emma said, hating to burden her with more bad news. Regina looked at her and Emma could see her mentally preparing herself. "There's been a murder here. That's why we're meeting David."

"Of course there was," Regina said, her voice cold and her features taking up an emotionless mask. Her eyes were withdrawn, not meeting Emma's as she opened the door and stormed out. Emma groaned and moved to get out as well. This day couldn't get any worse.

She followed Regina to where David was standing and the moment Emma joined them, he pulled the blanket back from the body to show them the wound.

"His heart is literally gone," Emma gasped, kneeling to get a closer look.

"And not by magic," Regina noted.

"Whoever did this, carved his heart out with a hunting knife," David explained and Emma stood, placing the blanket back over him. "This has to be some kind of message."

"You think this is from the same guy that's been stalking Regina?" Emma asked.

"This can't be just a coincidence," David said. "His heart is missing. If that isn't some kind of message then I don't know who else could have done this. It has to be from the same guy."

"David's right," Regina agreed right before Emma could protest. "I used to take hearts but never like this. He's toying with me."

"Ok," Emma nodded. "Let's say it is him. What could he possibly want with you?"

Regina shook her head, not having a clue what it could be.

"I don't know," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Shivers racked her body, her eyes glued to the poor man whose heart was literally stolen from his chest. "Maybe he wants me dead."

At those words, Emma took Regina's arm and steered her away from the body and back to the bug. David signaled the coroner to take the body and he followed after them.

"Well that isn't going to happen," Emma said sternly. She turned to David. "Do you have the pictures?" David pulled out an envelope from the pocket inside his coat and handed them over to his daughter. She looked at Regina, noticing her withdrawn gaze. She wouldn't even look at the envelope.

"I have to look at them Regina. There could be some kind of clue to finding this guy. I could do it now or I could do it later when you aren't around to see."

"No, do it now," she said and it pained Emma to see how much distress Regina was under.

She guiltily looked away and opened the envelope. She didn't even notice Regina finally looking up and over her shoulder at them. She frowned, flipping through the photos. First they weren't so bad. Yes they were creepy as they seemed to be shots of Regina walking through town or sitting at the diner or even driving. The further she went the worst they got. There were now pictures of her with Robin and some with even Roland and Henry. Regina let out a low growl at these images. He invaded her most private moments and even if Robin and Roland were no longer with her, it made her angry that he had been watching them as well. Angry that he had been watching her with her son.

"No," Emma mumbled, the images now confirming what David had told her this morning. She was now flipping through the photos that took place in the mansion. It showed Regina in various rooms of her home doing various tasks and then it got even creepier. There were pictures of her sleeping. Some even close up as if he were standing above her. Some showed her while she got dressed and Emma quickly looked up when she got to the ones where Regina was naked with Robin in her bed.

Regina let out a startled cry at those and ripped them from Emma's hands. Muttered curse words came from Emma and she was practically shaking in rage.

"You're not going back there alone," Emma said and Regina icily glared at her. Her hands were shaking and her breaths were heavy, no doubt trying not to panic over the images all three of them saw. The images _he_ saw.

"I could take care of myself! I have magic and I'm not some helpless victim!" Regina all but snapped and Emma rounded on her in an instant. Why was this woman so stubborn?

"That's not how I see you and you know it!" Emma yelled back. "In case you haven't noticed this sick fuck is watching you even while you're having…" she trailed off, her face reddening at what she just saw. Regina naked with Robin on top of her. "There's no way I'm letting you go back there," she said, her voice much more softer this time. Regina glared at her.

"Fine, then where do you suppose I should go? If you think you could put me in a room at Granny's then you have another thing coming."

"You could stay with us at the loft. I'll give you my bed," Emma said and Regina immediately protested. Sure she and Snow got along but there was no way she was living with Snow in such tight quarters no matter how brief the stay was.

"Are you insane? I'm not sleeping under the same roof as Snow White!"

"And you'd rather sleep under the same roof as your stalker?" David asked. "Knowing Snow and how protective she's been over you lately, she'll agree. In fact why don't we just call her and see what she has to say?"

Regina thought about it and huffed in frustration. Both David and Emma were right. She really didn't want to go back home alone, and Snow was going to blow her top if she found out she went back there after hearing about these pictures and the murder of the now heartless old man. So she agreed, making it clear she wasn't happy about this arrangement and let Emma take the photos from her still shaking hands.

* * *

"Please stop pouting Regina," Emma said as she laid Regina's suitcase on her bed. They had just come back from the mansion. They quickly packed a suitcase full of clothes and necessities and were out of there within ten minutes. Neither of them wanted to spend any more time there then what was necessary. Just as Regina predicted Snow was all over her the moment they entered the loft, demanding answers and when she got them Regina cringed from the protectiveness stewing from her former stepdaughter. Henry was worried but happy that she was staying with them. He didn't know the gruesome details, just that someone was after his adoptive mother, and they planned to keep it that way. He was downstairs with his grandparents and baby Neal while Emma helped Regina settle in up in her bedroom.

"I'm not pouting," Regina grumbled almost like a three year old. She was sitting on the bed right next to the suitcase.

"Uh huh," Emma replied, not believing it for a second. She looked adorable though. The former Evil Queen pouting like a child because things aren't going her way.

Regina sighed and her features softened. "I guess I'll just have to get used to you caring," she suddenly whispered as she realized this is what friends do. Emma had said they were friends and well… Emma was being her friend.

Emma lifted her hand and reached out just like she did this morning when Regina was sleeping. She took Regina's chin and tilted it so she would look at her. "This is what friends do, so yeah. You'll have to get used it."

Regina gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She saw loneliness instead and that broke Emma's heart.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Regina said, averting her eyes and pulling her face away. She needed distance and Emma understood that. So she left her to unpack her things and headed downstairs to brainstorm with her parents for a potential suspect.

* * *

Henry claimed he was too old to cuddle, but later in the night when he was dead asleep, he edged closer to his mother. He was cuddled against her as they slept in Emma's Queen sized bed. Emma had taken the couch downstairs. Regina held him against her until her cell rang loudly, waking her with a start. She moved away from Henry and sleepily grabbed her cell before it could wake him.

"Yes?" she answered, her eyes still closed as she settled back into the pillows.

There was heavy breathing at first and then for the first time he finally spoke.

"Long live the Queen," he said, his voice malicious and so so cruel. Regina's eyes flew opened and she sat up so violently, she woke Henry. Her phone fell to the floor, the screen shattering loudly against the wood. Emma must have heard because there were suddenly footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Mom?" Henry asked, turning on the lamp to see his shaking mother. She was so damn terrified and pale and it scared him to see her like this. "Mom, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer and when Emma loudly pushed open the door she jumped, letting out a fearful cry. Henry instantly pulled her into his arms, holding her and desperately trying to comfort her even if he didn't understand what had just happened.

"What happened?" Emma asked, her eyes suddenly landing on the broken phone. It dawned on her and she shook her head in anger. "It was him wasn't it?"

Regina didn't answer. She couldn't. Her breaths were too heavy and too fast. She couldn't breathe and Henry's grip tightened on her shirt. "Mom… please calm down," he said and then she felt herself being pulled away from him and she was suddenly looking up at green eyes. Emma was sitting beside her, holding her head in her hands with her fingers combing through dark locks.

"You're hyperventilating, Regina. I need you to slow your breaths," Emma said softly and when she couldn't seem to do it Emma laid her head down on her chest so that Regina could hear her heartbeat as well as feel her chest moving up and down with each breath. "Feel my breaths. Try to copy my rhythm."

She took a deep breath and let it out. She did it again, closing her eyes and following Emma's pace until the tightening in her chest finally faded. Breathing became easier and the panic started to edge away. She felt safe.

Emma made her feel safe.


	9. Chapter 9 This Town And Their Rabbles

Chapter 9 This Town And Their Rabbles

"How is she?" Snow asked the moment Emma came down from the loft the next morning. She was in the kitchen making oatmeal for breakfast. Emma had stayed with Regina even after she'd fallen asleep. Henry didn't mind moving to the couch for the rest of the night.

"I don't know, she's still sleeping," Emma said, sitting at the breakfast counter and taking the cup of coffee Snow handed to her. "The bastard really scared her and Regina doesn't scare easily. She is the one that people are afraid of."

"Yes, but she tends to hold in her emotions," Snow said and then Neal started crying from the bedroom. Snow turned off the stove and went to tend to her son, leaving Emma with her thoughts.

Henry suddenly came out of the bathroom and sat beside her, shaking her from conflicting thoughts on his adoptive mother. David took the bathroom after Henry to get ready to go into the station with Emma.

"How's mom?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"She does that a lot," he said and Emma looked at him curiously. "She's hides her feelings," he clarified.

"Yeah," she sighed. "That's what Mary Margaret said."

"Just be patient with her," he said, suddenly sounding older than his 12 years of age. "She still has trouble letting down her walls."

"When did you grow up?" she asked, playfully shoving his shoulder and he let out a laugh.

"Mom, I'm serious," he said more calmly, sobering up and Emma sighed because he was right.

"I know kid."

Regina came down at that moment, dressed and ready for the day. Henry lit up when he saw her and got up, embracing her tightly and convincing her to sit down and eat. Regina wasn't really hungry after what happened last night. She took a few bites of oatmeal just so she wouldn't worry him. She mostly drank the much needed coffee Emma had poured for her.

Her mask was on and Emma could tell. She was keeping a brave face for her son.

* * *

Regina had insisted they drive Henry to school first. She didn't feel comfortable enough to let him take the school bus when someone was after her. Hurting her meant hurting Henry so Emma dropped Henry off and they waited until he was safely inside the building until driving to the station. Now that Snow was the new mayor, she went into the office with Neal while Emma and Regina went with David to figure out the new villain in town. When they got there another mob was waiting outside the station just like that day when Elsa had frozen the barn and they blamed Regina.

"Wait here," Emma told Regina as she and David started getting out of the yellow bug.

"I could take care of myself," Regina grumbled and well… who was Emma kidding. Regina did what she wanted no matter how dangerous it was. Regina got out of the car and people started shouting.

"The old fisherman was killed by the Queen!"

"Murderer!"

"She's evil!"

"We have no proof it was her!" David shouted.

"And it wasn't!" Emma snapped with Regina standing beside her.

"Then who was it?" Grumpy asked. "So far she's the only one with a track record big enough with murder. She's picking us off one by one!"

"Why would I waste precious time picking you idiots off one by one," Regina snarled and some people shrank back in fear.

"I don't know. Maybe you want your job back. It ain't happening sister," Grumpy said and Emma couldn't help rolling her eyes. If these people only knew what was really going on. They'd realize how pathetic they sounded.

"I've made it clear before," David announced. "It isn't Regina. We have this under control."

"Are you kidding me? Someone died!" Grumpy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Trust us on this. Trust Snow," he said and Grumpy finally relented even if he still believed it was Regina. He and the crowd left but not before shooting Regina dirty looks or grumbling threats under their breaths.

"This town and their rabbles," Regina growled angrily and stalked up to the station doors. She was sick of the constant blame whenever this town fell prey to new villains and curses.

"At least she didn't throw fireballs this time," Emma told David as they followed after her.

* * *

They spent the day coming up with a list of suspects. A really long list of suspects that was nearly impossible to narrow down. At the top of the list were people who worked in the castle when Regina was Queen and was stilled married to Leopold.

Looking up names and getting background checks lasted late into the evening. David had gone home after 6 to help Snow with Henry and Neal, leaving Regina and Emma at the station. Regina had remained unusually quiet and Emma could see she was doing that thing where she pushed down her emotions and put on the mask that made it seemed she was ok.

"Can I ask you something and please be honest," she said and Regina looked at her. Her brown eyes curious as to what the sheriff had to say to her. She nodded for her to continue.

"How are you doing?" she asked and Regina's eyes widened, the anxiety showing for a second before she took control and schooled her features as if that question hadn't bothered her.

"I'm fine." She couldn't even look at Emma from across the desk they were both sitting at. She wasn't fine.

"No, don't do that," Emma said, shaking her head. "Don't hold everything in and just say you're fine because I know you're not so let me ask you again. How are you doing?"

"We have killer on the loose," Regina stated with frustration. She was losing her patience with Emma's attempt on getting her to open up, but Emma could see the spark of fear in her eyes. She was afraid to open up. "We don't have time to talk about my feelings!"

"I think we do," Emma told her evenly, not one to beat around the bush. "What about last night?"

"What about last night?" Regina questioned angrily, slamming the file in her hands down on the desk.

"The creep scared you so bad you were hyperventilating, or do you not remember?" Emma asked harshly and Regina flinched. Emma frowned in concern because Regina always faced her head on. Regina wasn't herself right now. She was on edge. The cold hard expression was suddenly gone and Emma was shocked to see the range of fear and vulnerability in her face.

"I… He…" Regina stuttered and then shook her head to try and reign in her storm of emotions long enough to speak. "I'm not good at this."

"I know," Emma said with a soft encouraging smile, her hand reaching across the desk and taking Regina's. Regina looked down at their joined hands as if she couldn't quite figure out why Emma was showing this kind of affection. She still couldn't believe Emma wanted to be her friend without any strings attached.

"I'm not myself right now."

"See, that's a start," Emma said with a gentle squeeze of her hand before pulling away. Regina didn't say anything else after and as timed passed they were once again immersed with their work, that is until they heard a noise down the hall that led to the main door.

"What was that?" Regina asked, both of them quickly getting to their feet. Emma's hand rested on her service weapon.

"Stay here," Emma said, pulling out her gun and aiming it forward.

"No, I'm coming with you," Regina demanded, a fireball forming in her hand and Emma knew there was no persuading her to stay behind. They moved down the hall, not seeing the source of the noise.

"I think it came from outside," Regina whispered and Emma cautiously opened the door just a crack until something seemed to catch her eye.

"What is it?" Regina asked as Emma opened the door wider and knelt down to pick something up. She stood, closing the door and Regina saw what Emma had found. It was a small box, just like the ones Regina used to store hearts in and also, there was another letter.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma grumbled angrily and walked ahead of Regina down the hall. Regina followed her, shivering at the thought of her stalker being so close to them. When they were back in the main room Emma noticed how pale Regina had become.

"Regina?" she whispered, worriedly.

"He was here?" she asked, her voice shaking and it terrified Emma that Regina was afraid of this man because like she said to Snow that morning, Regina didn't scare easily.

"He didn't stick around to show his pathetic face. It looked like he just dropped this off," she said and Regina took it with shaking hands, their fingers brushing for a second. She hesitated, her eyes memorized to the wooden box and when she finally opened it, her eyes swirled with anger. Her grip tightened on the box and her expression turned dark and cold.

"What is it? Regina?" Emma asked and when she didn't respond she gently pried the box from her hands and nearly dropped it at what she saw. She closed the lid, her heart pounding in her chest and she could feel the bile threatening to come up.

"Is… Is that…"

"The fisherman's heart," Regina finally spoke, answering Emma's unasked question. It was an actual real heart that laid in the box, bloody and all. It wasn't fixed with magic.

"The letter… What does it say?" Emma asked and Regina seemed to be pulled from the dark angry trance she had been in. Her eyes flickered and Emma could see the fear. She could see the way her hands trembled and her uneven breaths as she took the letter from Emma and ripped it open.

_My Dear Queen,_

_The heart of the old man. Do you like it? I know you have a certain fondness over hearts seeing as you had taken mine so very long ago. Is this what I have to do to get you to love me? One more thing my love. I'm watching your every move. I know that you're staying with the naïve sheriff. She will never give you what I could. _

_Who but me could love someone so dark and evil? The sheriff certainly can't…_

_Next time my love, I'll finally have you._

"What does it say?" Emma asked and Regina silently handed her the letter. She read over it, fuming at the very words that this insane person had written.

"He'll have you over my dead body," she muttered, completely ignoring the part where she was mentioned because she wasn't… She didn't have feelings for the woman who drove her crazy since the day she's met her. Regina didn't bring it up either. "Come on, let's go home," she said, deciding they looked over enough files today. Regina was too shaken to spend another minute in the station.

"Actually, I need a drink," the brunette stated and Emma found herself agreeing to Granny's even if she thought it be best if they went home. It didn't matter anyway. He was watching Regina wherever they went.

* * *

The hostile glares didn't go unnoticed when they entered the diner and took a booth at the back of the diner. People were whispering and shooting accusatory looks. Emma sent a few glares back and even told a few vocal people to back off. The whole town knew about the murder and they were viciously blaming Regina.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Emma asked as Ruby brought them their drinks. A beer for Emma and cider for Regina.

"I'm not running away with my tail between my legs," she practically growled before taking a drink of her cider. She made a face at the strange taste, but didn't put much thought into it beside it being a cheap diner brand. Emma caught the look of disgust and smirked.

"What? Not your expensive brand?"

"This watered down version hardly qualifies for cider and besides, I make my own," Regina said, taking another sip. Emma however barely even heard what she said. Her eyes were fixed on the guy at the bar laughing obnoxiously with his three friends and occasionally shooting a few glares at Regina.

It was the guy that had strangled Regina at the barn Elsa had frozen and it clicked. Could this be Regina's stalker? It had to be. She couldn't explain that bloodthirsty look in his eyes as he tried chocking the life out of the former Queen.

She should probably investigate first and find some actual proof it's him, but…

"You," her voice dark and her eyes fixed on his sickening grin. She wasn't thinking clearly and it had to be the exhaustion because she hadn't taken one sip of her beer yet. She really should have questioned him first, but the thought of this bastard going after Regina made her furious. After what happened tonight… Well she had little to no self-control at this point.

"Emma?" Regina looked up at her but couldn't stop her and instead watched her walk up to the man who had strangled her.

"It's you isn't it!" she yelled, getting his attention and the whole diner fell silent.

"What are you…" he started too angrily speak but didn't get to finish when Emma violently grabbed the collar of shirt. She got up in his face and the whole diner was radiating with her fury. No one noticed Regina at the back suddenly looking disoriented.

"I warned you what would happen if you came after her again. She won't hesitate to burn you to a crisp after all the sick…" she trailed off when he started to laugh. His eyes were fixed behind her and she turned in time to see Regina falling off the booth and onto the floor.

It was quick but to Emma time slowed down and she cried out when Regina's head smacked against the tiles. The feeling of rough arms restraining her brought her sense of time back and she violently struggled against the largest of the man's friends.

They were laughing and somewhere behind her, she could hear Ruby's angry protests as they held her back as well. Granny had been knocked out.

"Get the Queen," their ringleader announced, the man who Emma believed to be Regina's stalker. He watched gleefully as they lifted a barely conscious Regina to her feet and tied her wrists with rope.

"You drugged her!" Emma spat and he turned his cruel blue eyes on her.

"She murdered that poor old man. She's a witch and in our world we hanged evil witches like her," he said and Emma realized she was wrong. This wasn't Regina's stalker. This man's plans to kill didn't match up with what the stalker wanted. She had made everything so much worse than it could've been. She could have been at Regina's side the moment the drugs took effect. Guilt weighed heavily inside her as she realized she shouldn't have left her.

"We're not in your world," Emma told him, her voice low and dark as she struggled to free herself. She needed to get to Regina.

"It doesn't matter," he laughed. "Now, I was just going to leave you tied up with your two friends here," he said, referring to both Granny and Ruby tied up on the floor. "But since you and the Evil Queen are best friends, you get to watch." He moved away, walking towards Regina and Emma started to panic when her hands were suddenly being tied behind her back. She kicked and screamed at Regina to use her magic, but it was no use. Regina was too disoriented from the drugs. She was practically immobilized.

All Emma could do was watch and scream as the ringleader pulled back and hit Regina in the face with his fist. She fell to the floor, whimpering from the pain. Blood streamed down from her lip and she couldn't even shield herself when the man started viciously kicking her.

Whatever drug he gave her had to be a muscle relaxant because Regina couldn't move. She couldn't speak and she seemed so disoriented and confused. She was crying though and that meant she still felt pain and Emma saw red.

She stomp on her captor's foot and when he released her arms, she elbowed him in the face. He howled in pain and she ran as best as she could with her tied wrists towards Ruby, kicking over a kitchen knife. She knew she wouldn't have made it out and getting Ruby the knife was her best chance. They were all so focused on restraining Emma that they didn't even notice Ruby catching on to Emma's silent plea and hiding the knife under her unconscious grandmother. Once they left, Ruby would cut herself loose and run for help.

The ringleader finally stopped beating Regina and angrily stalked up to Emma, smacking her hard and Emma spit out blood.

"Well that was stupid sheriff."

"What do we do with her Khan?" one of the three thugs asked.

"Khan?" Emma asked, the name sounding familiar and then she groaned in annoyance as she realized who this guys was. "Shere Khan from the Jungle Book? Are you kidding me right now?"

"Ah, now you know who I am," he sneered and then knelt to Regina. He grabbed a handful of her hair, lifting her head and she let out a sob as he forced her unfocused eyes on him. "It's time you get what you deserve your majesty," he pushed her back down and led the way to the door. Two of the men grabbed each of Regina arms and practically dragged her. Emma was pushed forward and they were led through the sudden night rain to the muddy lawn infront of the town hall.

Kahn and his buddies had rallied up a mob and people were now gathering, cheering on the execution of the Queen. This was sick and Emma could feel the bile turning in her stomach. _She _was going to be sick. She was freezing and soaked to the bone with rain water and mud.

Regina was no better. She was shaking, wet, and muddy and her jacket had been left at the diner leaving her exposed to the elements. Her heels had fallen off and her feet were bleeding and muddy from being dragged. She was thrown roughly to the floor again and Emma cried through the rain as Khan allowed his thugs to beat her.

"Regina!" she shouted through her own tears, struggling even when it was no use. "Stop! You're going to kill her!" She heard them laugh and then Khan ordered them to stop long enough to put the noose around Regina's neck.

"Nooo! Someone help!" she screamed, really starting to panic now. She wished she had a better handle on her magic. Right now she couldn't focus enough to even access it. Using her magic was useless right now.

Her vision was blurry from her tears and the rain, but she could see Regina looking at her from where she lied bloody and beaten on the ground. Her breaths were labored and raspy as if she couldn't breathe. Blood seeped from her mouth and lips.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "Regina, I'm so sorry."

"Mmm… Em…" she mumbled, trying to say Emma's name but everything was foggy and her lips and tongue didn't seem to work. All she was aware of was the deep pain in her body and the numbness in her head, but then she was looking at green eyes and she remembered Emma.

"Get up, please get up," Emma whispered, knowing it was futile, because whatever drugs surged through Regina's system, subdued her magic and kept her from fighting back.

And then Kahn was grabbing a whole of the rope and lifting Regina unsteadily to her knees. The noose around her neck was tight and she gasped for air.

"Let this be an example of what we do to villains who threaten our livelihood! Let this be our redemption for all of our sufferings! Let this be our revenge! The death of the Evil Queen!" The crowd cheered and Khan brutally yanked the noose back making Regina fall on her back. He dragged her closer to the tree and threw the rope around the branch and pulled.

Emma screamed, terror surging through her entire body as Regina was pulled higher up, choking as the noose tightened around her neck.

And then it happened all so fast.

The audience screamed and an arrow was wedge right into Kahn's hand… the hand that had been holding the rope. Regina fell violently to the ground and everyone turned to see Snow standing on the hood of David's truck, bow in hand.

"Leave them alone," Snow demanded darkly, a hint of the bandit coming out of her in this moment as she protected her loved ones. Kahn looked stunned and pained and as he tore the arrow from his hand, Emma felt her captor releasing her. She turned to see him unconscious on the ground where David had appeared out of nowhere. He had snuck up behind him and knocked him on the head.

"David…"

"Ruby came for help. She's with Henry and Neal. They're safe," he said, untying her wrists and she was relieved only for a moment before turning her attention to Kahn and the crowd before them. Snow had her arrow pointed at Kahn's heart. She and David both pointed their guns at his thugs.

"Everyone go home!" Emma shouted. "Or you'll be sharing a cell with tiger here." Many protested, shouting how "Regina's murder" shouldn't go unpunished, but then they started to disperse. Emma and Snow kept their weapons pointed as David cuffed the three thugs, including the unconscious one.

"She's a murderer, you fools!" Khan snapped and cried out in agony when David cuffed his injured hand.

"You're no better then what she once was," David growled and knocked him out with his gun. No one wanted to hear his pleas.

Now that it was safe, Emma dropped her gun and ran to Regina. She dropped to the muddy ground, pulling Regina halfway onto her lap. Regina whimpered, fear flashing across her face as she still struggled to breathe.

"It's ok. It's me, Emma," she said softly and removed the tight noose from her neck. "I got you. You're safe."

"How is she?" Snow asked worriedly, kneeling down and reaching out to caress Regina's already bruised cheek. She didn't seem aware. Her unfocused eyes were fixed on Emma.

"The bastard drugged her. We need to get her to the hospital," she answered shakily, holding Regina close to her chest. She was shaking and Emma tried warming her up with as much body heat she could offer.

"Come on, we'll drop you off," David offered. "And then Snow and I can lock these idiots up."


	10. Chapter 10 No Ones Fault

Chapter 10 No Ones Fault

Emma paced the waiting room. She was anxious and terrified and so very tired from tonight's gruesome events. She couldn't calm herself enough to even trying to get some rest. She couldn't, not when Regina had been drugged, beaten, and nearly killed. She was still in her wet and muddy clothes and ignored Snow's pleas to go home and change into something dry. She just couldn't leave until she saw Regina.

David and Snow had locked up Khan and his thugs and were now sitting in the waiting room, watching their daughter pace infront of them. Snow couldn't stand watching this anymore so she stood, placing her hand on Emma's arm and stopping her in her tracks.

"You're shivering…" Snow said, referring to their earlier discussion about Emma going home to change.

"I'm not going home until I see her," Emma stated stubbornly.

"I'll be here and no one will hurt her again, not without going through me," she said confidently because no matter their heavy past, they had come to some sort of indescribable relationship. They weren't enemies, but it hurt too much to even be considered friends. They were family, but even that was vague when it came to Regina and Snow.

"No… I'm not leaving her again," Emma finally confessed what had been eating away at her very soul. In the diner she had left Regina's side for only a moment to confront Khan and that moment was all it took for Regina to go down. She could have protected her from Khans thugs if she had stayed at the booth.

"Emma," Snow's eyes full of so much concern and Emma could only look away in shame. "What are you talking about?"

Emma took a shaky breath. Images of Regina collapsing, her head smacking against the floor flashing through her mind and she finally met her mother's eyes again.

"I saw Khan at the bar and I assumed he was her stalker and when I confronted him, that moment was all it took for Regina to go down. If I had been by her side, then everything would have been different. I could have protected her."

"Emma this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. You were with her the entire time and you didn't leave her."

"Then why does it feel like I'm the one that hurt her?" Emma asked, her voice suddenly shaking with emotion and the struggle of holding back threatening tears. She couldn't let herself cry right now.

"Oh Emma," Snow whispered, pulling her daughter into her embrace and desperately trying to comfort her. "She's ok now. She's going to be ok."

Hours later, Emma was finally allowed to see Regina. She walked into the room after having been updated on her condition. Her ribs were severely bruised, but luckily none were broken. Her shoulder had been dislocated and was now set. She also had a concussion and her face and body were full of bruises. Regina hadn't woke up yet and Emma's breath caught in her throat at how bruised and hurt she looked lying in that bed.

Regina had always looked so much taller in her heels and the air of confidence in which she held herself but now she looked so small and so vulnerable. She was still strong though. Khan and his thugs nor the psychotic stalker could ever take that away from her.

She walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair beside it. She took Regina's limp hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Regina," she whispered. "I shouldn't have lost my temper and confronted Khan. I should have stayed with you. I should have protected you." She reached out with her other hand, swiping stray dark locks out of Regina's face and behind her ear. She had been so terrified that she would lose her and now that Regina was safe and asleep, she was starting to realize Regina meant more to her than she realized.

Maybe even a lot more than friendship.

Maybe it's been there since the beginning, and tonight had only made her realize what she was too stubborn to admit it even to herself.

She was falling in love and she was falling hard.

* * *

Her head was pounding the moment she regained consciousness. She kept her eyes closed, the beeping from the hospital monitors making the painful throbbing in her head worse.

Monitors…

Regina opened her eyes, squinting from the morning light streaming in through the windows. She glanced at the monitors, realizing she was in a hospital bed.

And beside her, was a mess of blonde hair asleep with her head buried on her arms on top of the mattress inches away from Regina. She could vaguely remember staring at green eyes amidst all of the pain her body and head seemed to be in last night. She could only remember flashes. She could only remember pain. She remembered being cold and wet and being paralyzed by not just fear, but by something else.

"Emma…" she rasped, her throat suddenly searing with pain. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much to talk or even move her neck so she lifted her hands, touching the dark bruises and burns from the rope and she cried out in pain.

Emma woke up instantly, startled for a moment before realizing it was Regina that had woken her up.

"Hey, hey easy," Emma said softly, gently pulling her hands from her bruised and wounded throat.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Emma wanted to know before she went into detail about what happened last night.

"Flashes, I guess," Regina said, trying to remember exactly what happened. She knew she was hurt and she knew Emma was there. Emma took a shaky breath.

"We were attacked," she said slowly. "It was Khan and his buddies and somehow they managed to drug your drink when Ruby wasn't looking. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you… I…"

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Regina softly interrupted her, deep genuine concern flashing through her dark eyes.

"I walked away. I thought Khan was the one stalking you and I left the booth to confront him. If I had stayed by yourself I could have gotten you out of there before they noticed the drugs taking affect. I could have protected you from them."

"Drugs? I don't understand?" Regina told her and Emma then told her everything that had happened last night. Regina listened, not even flinching at the gruesome words. Her mask was on and Emma couldn't even tell what she was thinking.

When she was done, Emma fell silent and not a single word was said until slow tears slid down Emma's cheeks. She wasn't a crier. She always kept her emotions bottled up and didn't dare let people see her cry. Except now she was just so damn tired and the tears she had been holding in all night were finally streaming down her face.

"Emma stop," Regina's voice sounding so strained and raspy and Emma couldn't help but wince in sympathy. Regina placed her hand on Emma's, trying to get her attention. "Look at me, please."

Watery green eyes finally met her own.

"This wasn't your fault. I've done so many cruel things to so many people. I could never be fully forgiven. People will always be angry at me because I hurt them and took so much from them. Even if you had been by my side the moment those drugs took effect, they still would have hurt me and it still wouldn't have been your fault."

"But…"

"No," Regina interrupted her, her voice cracking from both the pain in her body and the emotional turmoil she felt from seeing Emma beating herself up over something she couldn't stop. "You've done more for me than anyone else ever did in my entire life. You stayed with me and no one has ever done that for me."

Emma shook her head, the words finally getting through to her and she shook her head with a small chuckle of amusement as she realized how emotional she had gotten. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional."

"After what happened last night, I think you're allowed to cry," Regina said with a small smile and Emma caught herself glancing at her lips for a quick moment before looking back into her dark eyes. She wanted to kiss her. The urge was strong but she held herself back.

So she stood, tearing her gaze away from the woman she was falling for so deeply.

"I need to get to Henry," she said, wiping at her eyes. "And you need to rest."

"Tell him I love him," Regina told her and Emma nodded.

"Of course, now get some sleep."

* * *

Henry had been terrified when he was awaken by an hysterical Ruby in the middle of the night and then his grandparents rushing out the door to find both of his mothers. Now Emma was here and she was ok and he held onto her in a tight embrace. When he pulled away she couldn't stop apologizing to him. She hadn't meant to scare him. He hadn't gone back to sleep since when Ruby arrived and now that he knew both of his mothers were ok, he could feel the deep exhaustion and as much as he tried to convince Emma to take him to see Regina he couldn't fight the pull of sleep. He ended up passing out on the couch.

Emma covered him with a blanket. She'd take him to the hospital once she was sure both he and Regina were well rested. Her parents were still at the hospital watching over her until she was able to relieve them. There was no way either of them were going to leave Regina alone after last night's brutal attack. Plus they still had the stalker to worry about.

When she was sure Henry was comfortable she went over the breakfast bar that Ruby was sitting at. The poor girl was still shaking. She sat beside her, her eyes glancing briefly at her sleeping baby brother in his crib before looking at Ruby. Her eyes were fixed on her untouched mug of hot chocolate that Henry had made for her early.

Granny had declared she was fine and was at the diner despite Ruby's protest about getting some rest after being knocked out.

"I'm sorry Ruby," Emma whispered and Ruby shook her head and finally looked at Emma.

"No, Emma I put down the drinks. A customer walked in and I put them down long enough for them to slip something into Regina's drink. I can't believe I…"

"Ruby stop," Emma said, all too familiar with the blame game that had been going around. Everyone felt responsible and it took Regina's words to make her see it was no one's fault except for those who were guilty. "Don't blame yourself," her voice stern, and fear and guilt and agony flashed across Ruby's face.

"How could I not?" she asked. "You and Granny were hurt and Regina… she… she nearly died."

"It was not by your hand. It was Kahn and the people who supported him so don't think for a second that you're responsible because… I wasn't either. I see that now."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Honestly, I have no idea right now."


	11. Chapter 11 Not Alone

**There might be a few mistakes. I'll edit again tomorrow, meanwhile enjoy. Next update "Beyond the Rainbow"**

* * *

Chapter 11 Not Alone

Regina wanted to go home. She wanted to be in her own bed and as much as she had insisted on doing just that, Emma was there to remind her it wasn't safe. They may have dealed with Khan and his thugs, but her stalker was still out there. She wasn't safe in her own home and so she allowed Emma to take her back to the loft the moment she was discharged three days after the brutal attack.

"Is she asleep?" Snow asked, the moment Emma came down the stairs after helping Regina settle in. Because of the drugs that had been inside of her and the concussion she had suffered she was put on bed rest by her doctor.

"Not yet, but from the painkillers she just took, she's about ready to knock out. Henry's reading his comics to her."

"He hasn't been sleeping so well," Snow said and Emma tiredly dropped herself down on a stool infront of the breakfast bar. Snow and David were in the kitchen, making lunch.

"He's worried for her, but now that she's home and safe I think they'll both be able to get some rest," Emma explained.

"What are we going to do about Khan? He can't get away with this," David said, his eyes gleaming with that protective streak he seemed to have for Regina lately.

"No, he can't," Emma agreed. "As much as I want to lock them up for life and throw away the key, they will have to stand trial and get a fair sentence from the judge." David could hear the disdain in her words. She wanted to punish them, but she had to be fair.

"They'll get what they deserve," David assured her and Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"When will it end? She's proved herself over and over and sacrificed herself numerous times and the town is still trying to hurt her."

"There's some things that she can't ever be forgiven for," Snow whispered and it hurt to say it but it was the truth. Emma knew it was true no matter how much it tore her apart because that wasn't the Regina she knew.

"I'll go make the arrangements for the trial," she said sullenly, getting up without even looking at them and leaving the loft. Snow was about to go after her but David stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go," he sighed. "She needs time."

* * *

She was sure she'd probably do something she'll regret if she worked in the same room the prisoners were kept so she grabbed her work and shut herself away in one of the interrogation rooms. The words Snow had said echoed in her mind as she sat at the table surrounded with files and documents to set up a trial for Khan and his thugs.

She only had an idea of what Regina had done in her Evil Queen days. She knew most of the town won't ever forgive her and they had that right. She just wished there was some way to make them see hurting Regina in the name of revenge wasn't the answer.

She was deep in thought most of the afternoon, barely getting any work done. By evening, she was just about calling it quits for the day. She was in the middle of clearing up her things when there was a sudden knock at the door. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors but then again she didn't have a choice as the door opened, revealing none other than Robin Hood.

She stood.

"What are you doing here," she practically growled, protectiveness for Regina surging through her veins.

"I heard about what happened. She's not at the mansion so I came to find you. Please, I just need to see her," he said, his words sincere and the concern shinning in his eyes.

"You still care for her," Emma realized.

"Of course I do."

"But you left her. You broke her heart and left her!"

"I didn't have a choice!" he yelled back and caught his breath before stating more calmly this time, "I didn't have a choice. Marian is my wife."

Emma scoffed, not letting him off the hook so easily. The way he hurt Regina, there wasn't an excuse. She knew he was in a tough position but it didn't change the fact that he had hurt her. She was _happy _and he took that away from her.

"There's always a choice," she told him. "And you took the easy way out. I get you were in a tough spot, but you didn't even fight for her. You just left her," her voice cracked at the memory of Regina breaking down that night and Robin swallowed his guilt.

"Look, I know what I did and I won't deny that, but I just need to see her. I have to know that she's ok."

Emma wanted to keep him as far away from Regina as she possibly can but then it wasn't her choice. It was Regina's and she didn't want to break the fragile trust that had formed between them.

"Fine, but only if she wants you to."

* * *

When they got back to the loft that evening, she had Robin wait in the hall. She walked in to see Regina cuddled on the couch with Henry while they watched a movie. David sat in the arm chair while Snow was putting Neal to sleep in the bedroom under the steps. They all looked so happy, so peaceful, especially Regina. She hadn't looked so relaxed in weeks. She shut the door and they all looked in her direction and Henry put pause on the movie.

"Emma, is everything ok?" Snow asked, seeing her daughter's anxious expression. She nodded at her mother, glancing at her quickly before moving towards the living room.

"Regina, could I talk to you?" she asked and Regina looked up at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Come with me, _please_," she whispered, taking Regina's good hand as the other arm was still in a sling because of her previously dislocated shoulder. Emma helped her up with shaking hands. "How's the pain right now?" she asked as she led her to the door because she didn't want Regina standing so long and straining her bruised ribs.

"I could handle it," she answered, straight to the point. They were standing at the door, away from everyone else. "What happened? Why are you so nervous?"

"Robin's outside."

Regina was speechless, the pain and confusion plain on her face, and then it had vanished. She sealed away those emotions with a look of indifference. The mask was on and Emma wished she knew what she was thinking, aside from the hurt that she had just saw.

"He heard about what happened and he just wanted to see if you're ok. You don't have to talk to him, I could make him leave," Emma whispered, keeping her voice down.

Regina didn't answer and Emma was feeling even more uneasy about this. She really did wish she knew what the other woman was thinking.

"Regina!" she exclaimed in whisper, trying to snap her out of whatever dark thoughts were swirling around in her head.

That seemed to work because Regina's attention snapped right back to the blonde. Her voice cracked as she spoke and Emma knew she was trying to hold it together. She was trying to hold everything in.

"Why?"

"He still cares," Emma whispered and Regina's eyes lingered on the door.

She was hesitating.

"You don't have to do this," Emma told her softly.

"I know, but I think I need to," she answered and finally moved to open the door, but before she could even turn the knob, Emma stopped her. Her hand was firm on the door, holding it closed.

"Call me Regina, if anything. I'll escort him out of the building if I have too."

"I could handle it," she told her and then Emma was finally moving her hand and letting Regina pull open the door.

* * *

"Regina," Robin let out a breathy whisper the moment he saw her. Her arm was in a sling. She had bruises on face and there was horrific evidence of the rope that had been tied around her neck. It was darkly bruised and red from rope burns.

Her voice was still so raspy when she spoke.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Are you kidding me," he asked, suddenly losing it. "If I had been there I would have killed every one of those bastards!"

"But you _weren't_ there," she reminded him, hiding the pain in her words with a sneer. "You left me or have you forgotten."

"Regina…"

"No!" she cut him off. "Why are you really here?"

"I was worried," he told her, still holding back.

"Stop wasting my time!" she snapped at him. "I bet Emma told you I was fine. She wouldn't brought you here, _unless _you begged her!" She was angry and hostile and so damn hurt and it made her vicious towards him, because she still remembered that night they spent together before everything had fallen apart. The wounds were fresh and she needed to push him away.

"I care for you," he whispered, confirming Emma's earlier words. "I care for you more than you know, and what I had with Marian… It's no longer there. I've made a mistake and I'm sorry."

He wanted to come back to her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He broke her heart and turned her into a sobbing mess. That wasn't who she was and he turned her into that. After everything, all the hurt and pain, and he wanted to come back to her just like that.

Her eyes hardened. She wouldn't go back no matter how good they had it. No matter how much she had cared for him. He threw it all away when he chose Marian.

"Well then that is a mistake that you're just going to have to live with," she told him, her tone cold as ice. It felt like a punch in the gut, but Robin knew it was well deserved. He had her heart in his hands and when he broke it, there was no way he was ever getting it back.

He stepped up to her, despite the walls she had up around her heart. He knew she was being hostile just to protect herself, and she had every right to.

"You're right," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. "I've made a horrible mistake. I hurt you and now I lost you and I have to live with that. I'm sorry."

At those words, her resolve finally softened and it was like he was looking into the eyes of the Regina only a few people ever saw. The one who loved so freely, and he only had her for such a short period time.

"I'm sorry too," her voice shook with threatening tears and then he was leaning in and kissing her so sweetly on the cheek for a lingering moment before finally pulling away. He took her hand, silently squeezing it as he stepped back.

"I'll always be here for you," he told her, his eyes and voice full of so much regret.

"I know," she said and then he was gone, leaving her with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked, staring up at the dark ceiling. After her talk with Robin, she had come in with red rimmed eyes and a stony expression. She wouldn't look or speak to anyone as she disappeared up to Emma's room. The younger woman had followed her and Regina didn't protest when she got into the queen sized bed, lying right beside her but not touching. Regina had her back to her.

She didn't answer, the lights were off and the house was quiet. Everyone was asleep and Regina didn't want Emma to know she was silently crying into her pillow.

Emma seemed to know anyway. She placed her hand on her back, a simple but silent gesture that let Regina know she wasn't alone.


	12. Chapter 12 The Box

Chapter 12 The Box

The judge that had been assigned to Khan's trial showed absolutely no mercy for the man that had terrorized not only Regina and Emma, but also Ruby and Granny. They were sentenced to spend their days in the hospital's underground psych ward. Lately it had become a prison for defeated villains. The trial had come as quick as it ended. Taking only about three weeks for it all to be completely over. Since then, the town had calmed down with the vicious mobs and violence towards Regina. Khan had been an example. If anything like Khan's attack were to happen again and not only to Regina, than surely there would be consequences and the judge had made sure to point that out.

Meanwhile, Regina's stalker had yet to make a move since cutting out the fisherman's heart. He's been quiet and that worried Emma more than anything.

Regina's bruises were healed. Her bruised ribs were a little sore and almost completely healed. The only thing that was left was her dislocated shoulder. It was still in a sling and would take a few more weeks for it to be completely healed.

Emma was awakened by the sound of Regina shuffling around upstairs. She was on the sofa bed with Henry. She grabbed her phone from the floor and her eyes widened at the time. She got up, grumbling the whole way and once she made it up to the bedroom she found Regina attempting to get dressed with her one good arm.

"Regina, it's three in the morning. What are you doing?"

"I have to burn it," she replied, struggling on getting her boots on.

"Burn what?"

"The box!" Regina exclaimed, focused on finding her jacket and slipping it on. Emma stood in the doorway, watching her for a moment before approaching her and gently grabbing her wrists in order to stop her frantic movements.

"It's three in the morning and you're not making sense."

Regina huffed in annoyance, brown eyes meeting green. "Emma, this is something I have to do."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, looking for answers that explained Regina being up at this hour and determined to burn some kind of box. The franticness in Regina's eyes soften and she relaxed into Emma's soft grip.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

So she allowed Regina to take her hand and when the last remnants of purple fog cleared the air, her eyes widen at their new location.

"Regina, it's not safe here!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice down to a harsh whisper. She held Regina's hand tighter, not daring to let the other woman out of her sight.

"We haven't been here in weeks. I doubt he knows we're here."

"Regina," Emma urged her to see reason. Being back at the mansion wasn't safe when a crazy person had managed to get in unnoticed. "We don't know that. He could be tailing us for all we know."

"We poofed from your bedroom. If he was watching us back at the loft I doubt he knows where we disappeared to. We have time before he figures out we came back here."

"Fine," she sighed, giving in but clearly not happy about this. "Do what you have to do and then we're going back home."

The remark, "I _am_ home" died on Regina's lips because this place hardly felt like home anymore. The loft did and maybe that was because she was with Emma. She shook her head at the weird intrusion of thoughts.

"Follow me," she said, pulling Emma's hand and leading her to a hall closet. She let go of Emma's hand and opened the door. Because of her injured shoulder, she stepped back, giving Emma a clear look at the box she had stashed away weeks ago.

"Can you bring that into my study?"

Emma shot her a questioning look but grabbed the box anyway. She carried it into the study with Regina at her heels. At Regina's instruction she placed it front of the fireplace.

"What's inside?" she asked, sitting cross legged on the floor by the box as Regina lit the fireplace.

She didn't answer at first. Her focus was on the fire and when it was to her standard, she sat on the floor beside Emma with the box between them. She opened it up and she could feel Emma's worried gaze on her.

"Robin's things," she finally answered, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled out the red scarf and held it close, inhaling the scent that had used to comfort her. Now it made her feel sick and she brought it down to her lap and looked at Emma.

"The confrontation I had with Robin a few weeks back, it made me realize things. I don't need him to be happy. It wasn't meant to be because I had thrown it away years ago and I could never truly get that chance back. I had wanted to get rid of his things the night he left but I couldn't do it because a small part of me believed he would come back. That he'll regret choosing Marian and come back to me and when he did, well I realized it wasn't what I wanted. Maybe you're right Emma. Maybe there is someone out there for me, but until then I think I'm in a better place to finally bring myself to burn this box."

"Why not just give it back to him?" Emma asked, grinning at the fact that Regina has to add some kind of dramatic flair to this.

"Where's the fun in that?" Regina asked, giving Emma a rare smile that only Henry ever got to see. Full of affection, full of love and Emma couldn't understand why she would smile at her like that. Unless…

No, she thought to herself. They were just friends. Regina didn't have any feelings towards her and neither did she. At least she didn't think she did.

"No you're right," Emma said, tearing her gaze from those brown eyes she seemed to be getting lost in. She reached into the box and pulled out a t shirt. "Want me to help?"

Regina smiled and it was all the answer Emma needed. She threw in a few items and then when they were only left with an empty box and a roaring fireplace, Regina picked up the red scarf that she had cherished at one point.

She looked at it and with a glance at Emma, she finally threw it in and watched as the flames licked the red material until it was nothing more than ash and soot.

Emma pushed the box away and reached out, taking Regina's hand.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really do think there's still a chance for you. There's someone out there for you and who knows, maybe you've already met them."

Regina scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Emma told her and Regina hadn't realized how close they were until now. Emma reached out, cupping her cheek in her palm and Regina leaned into the warm contact. Their eyes met and Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"So optimistic… Just like your charming parents…" she whispered and then Emma was suddenly leaning in and Regina froze for a moment when those lips crashed into hers. She melted into the kiss, unable to keep the soft moan from escaping. Emma was warm. She was gentle, loving, everything Regina needed. She needed her and it was in this moment that she had finally realized it.

When they finally pulled away, lips swollen and chests heaving for air, they looked at each other in a whole different light. It was as if Regina was seeing her for the first time.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now…" Emma was suddenly blushing, her eyes looking at every point in the room but her. Regina smiled, unable to help but think how adorable Emma was when she was flustered.

She reached out, tilting Emma's chin so that the blonde would look at her.

"Perhaps you're right," she admitted softly. "Perhaps I have met them already."

"Really?" Emma smiled, her eyes lighting up and Regina affectionately rolled her eyes at the younger woman's gushing state.

"How long?" Regina asked.

"It could've been the first time I saw you," Emma finally got a handle on her frazzled senses. "But really, I didn't let myself feel for you until now. After everything between us, I guess I just held myself back."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid I couldn't be the person you need. I wasn't good enough, growing up in the foster system. I've been rejected my whole life, and I was afraid to open myself up to you to the point where I couldn't even admit my feelings for you."

"Your feelings?" Regina whispered in wonder as if she couldn't quite believe someone cared for her. Emma took her hand, holding it in her hers and brushing her lips against Regina's knuckles. She looked up at her and Regina was watching with teary dark eyes.

"Yes, my feelings," she reinforced her words because Regina was like her in so many ways. She didn't think she was ever good enough to love.

"Emma," Regina shook her head, pulling her hand away and Emma could see her retreating into herself. "I'm not… You don't know my past."

"I know enough."

"I was cruel."

"We all have a past," Emma told her. "And at one point even I was cruel. I know enough and it doesn't change the way I feel. All that matters is if you feel the same."

Regina could only stare at her with tear stricken eyes. Eyes full of wonder. How could Emma care for someone like her. How could she have feelings for the woman who had hurt so many? But in this moment, none of that mattered. In this moment all she could think about was the beautiful woman beside her. They had been enemies and then friends and now… now Emma wanted more and Regina couldn't keep herself from leaning in and returning the kiss. Emma pulled her closer and Regina could feel her fingers combing through her hair.

It was all the answer Emma needed and she smiled, beaming and laughing when Regina kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I'm guessing you do, huh?" she asked, resting her forehead against Regina's. The other woman only smiled at her, her eyes lighting up and Emma had only seen her this genuinely happy when she was with Henry.

Before Regina could respond, footsteps sounded above them and they abruptly pulled away. They looked up at the ceiling.

"Someone's up there," Emma whispered.

"_He's_ up there." Regina's tone was suddenly cold and Emma tore her gaze from the ceiling to see the previous warmness from Regina's eyes replaced by dark fury. She wanted revenge on the man who had been terrorizing her these past weeks. Regina stood and Emma stood up too, quickly grabbing her arm before she could rush up there.

"Wait, Regina we need a plan."

"Fine," she growled. "We find him and I'll burn his face off." As if to prove her point, she flicked her wrist and a fireball appeared in her palm. Her brown eyes flashed purple and Emma could feel the fury radiating from the former Evil Queen in waves.

"This is too easy. Why taunt us these past weeks and then just let us catch him _here_?" Emma asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Her gut was telling her this wasn't right. It had to be some kind of trap. "I don't like it."

"I want him to suffer," Regina was practically getting lost in her fury. She wasn't thinking clearly, letting her desire to punish this culprit cloud her judgement. "I want him to pay for what he did to me!"

"I know, ok?" Emma tried calming her. "I know you do. I want to make him pay too, but we can't be stupid. We can't just go up there blazing and hoping for the best. It could be a trap and if we fall in it, then he wins. Is that what you want?"

Regina stared her down and god she hadn't looked at her like that since that first year they met and hated each other's guts. Emma held her ground though until Regina finally looked away, her gaze softening. She took a breath of relief as she started to recognize the Regina she had fallen in love with.

Regina let go of the strong impulse to storm in and kill, the darkness that she was easily being swayed into and let Emma pull her back. She trusted her enough to put out the ball of fire.

"What do you suggest dear?"

"We can't let him get away. Could you put up a shield around the house that would keep him from escaping?"

"And then what?" Regina asked as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell.

"I'll confront him first," Emma explained and Regina heard the click of the safety. Emma had pulled out her gun. She hadn't even noticed it on her belt. "You poof in behind him, armed with your fireballs. We'll force him to cooperate and surrender himself into custody or he could make it difficult and fight us."

"That's a terrible plan."

"It's all I've got on such short notice," Emma shrugged sheepishly. Regina didn't answer. Her eyes were still closed and Emma guessed she was deep into constructing the spell around the mansion. It was only a minute later did she finally open her eyes.

"It's done."

* * *

Emma quietly stalked down the hall, searching the rooms with her gun out in front of her. Regina was lingering by magic. She had no idea how that even worked. She just knew that Regina was watching her somehow.

When she finally approached Regina's bedroom, the room above the study where they had heard the footsteps, she could feel her heart beating in her chest out of fear. She was terrified but she kept herself calm. If she wanted to catch this guy and put an end to all of this, then she couldn't screw this up.

She opened the door and to her surprise it was empty. She looked in the closet, the bathroom, and underneath the bed until her eyes landed on the open window.

"He's gone," she said, looking down into the yard.

"He must have escaped before I put up the spell," Regina replied in frustration as she poofed in beside Emma. She turned, pulling her head back in and looking at Regina. She can see the anxiety in those brown eyes

"Come on, let's get out of here," she held out her hand for Regina to take but the brunette only shook her head in disbelief.

"When does this stop?" she asked, her voice shaking and Emma couldn't tell if it was out of anger or fear.

"Soon," Emma told her softly, taking her hand herself and urging her to poof them back home. "But right now we need to get out of here."

Regina must have heard the urgency in her voice. Emma was really freaking out that this guy was close to them and still managed to escape unseen. Purple smoke surrounded them and in less than a second they were standing in Emma's bedroom.

"We're practically sitting ducks!" Regina snapped, pulling away from Emma and pacing the small room.

"Hey, he's not to going win," Emma reminded her, trying to calm her before she completely closed herself off from her.

"He's one step ahead of us, Emma." Regina quit her pacing and rounded on the other woman. She was angry that this guy got away. She was frustrated that such a tender moment between the two of them had been interrupted and all she felt instead of the tingling warmness from before was anger and fear and frustration all mixed into one dangerous storm of emotions. "He could strike and we won't even see it coming! Why didn't you just let me poof up there and kill him!"

"You and I both know that was a stupid plan!" Emma shouted back. "You've worked too hard to redeem yourself and I'm not about to let you ruin it over some sick fuck!"

"This isn't about my redemption. This is about life and death Emma. If we don't take the right action, he wins."

"Killing is the right action here?"

"No," Regina replied, lowering her voice and visibly trying to calm herself. "But if that's what it comes to then so be it."

"You're not wrong," Emma said with a defeated sigh. "I just don't want you going down that path again."

"I know," Regina whispered and the anger she had been feeling suddenly faded and turned into a bone deep exhaustion. She just wanted to sleep. Even if her stalker was somehow watching them he couldn't get in. She had placed a protection spell around the house when all of this started. At least here, she could sleep. She could feel safe. She took Emma's hand in silence and pulled her towards the bed. Emma got the hint and soon enough they were under the covers, the savior holding the former Evil Queen in her arms.

When Regina had fallen asleep, Emma pressed her lips to dark hair. Breathing in her scent and feeling her heart fill with newfound love for the woman she had been through so much with. She wouldn't dare let anything happen to her. Even if killing this stalker was the only way, she would do it even if it meant protecting the woman she loves.


	13. Chapter 13 Together At Last

Chapter 13 Together At Last

Emma had woken up first. She was warm and comfortable all because of the beautiful woman practically sleeping on top of her with her injured arm awkwardly sprawled out. Her head was on her chest, and Emma placed a sweet kiss on a head of dark hair. She didn't want to wake her up, especially after the night they had but they had to get to work.

She ran her hand up Regina's body, rubbing her back in attempt to wake her and when that didn't work she leaned down and kissed her. Regina stirred in her sleep with a frown marring her features. Emma grinned at the adorableness, completely captivated.

Regina seemed to have fallen back to sleep and so Emma slipped her hands under the mayor's shirt, her hands spread out on her back. Regina shivered at the warm touch but her eyes remained closed.

"We have to get up," she whispered into her ear and then placed a soft kiss just underneath her ear.

"Go back to sleep," Regina murmured grumpily which was weird because Regina was usually the morning person. Last night really took its toll on her.

"We have to get to work."

"My shoulder hurts."

"I know," Emma whispered, rubbing her back again and then placing a kiss on her still healing shoulder. She guess she could skip her coffee and bear claw run at Grannies this morning and decided to give Regina those extra twenty minutes to let her sleep. She was out like a light and Emma let out a quiet laugh when Regina started to softly snore. It wasn't loud. It was more like heavy breathing.

"Who would've known you could be this adorable," she said to herself, wishing she could reach her phone and record the snoring brunette who was using her upper body as a pillow. Otherwise no one would simply take her word for it and Regina would probably kill her if she even brought it up.

She realized this was among the many things she didn't know about Regina. She knew parts of her past and her decent into darkness. She knew what triggered her moods and that she loved Henry more than anyone in the world. It was the little things that she didn't know and wanted to know. She wanted Regina to know more about her too.

She wanted to be closer…. to be in a relationship and she figured maybe they needed to figure out this thing growing between them.

She was so lost in thought she hadn't realized Regina's breathing had grown quiet and her brown eyes fluttered open.

It wasn't until she felt soft lips placing a sweet kiss on her heart.

"I wanted to let you sleep," Emma smiled as Regina placed her chin on her chest, looking into thoughtful green eyes.

"What's in that head of yours?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep. Emma couldn't resist reaching out and tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind Regina's ear. It was so intimate and she knew she wanted this. To wake up every morning beside her.

"I want to be with you," she whispered, getting the words out and being honest with herself and the woman that was using her as a pillow.

"Emma…" her voice shook as she thought about all that was said last night. "If you want to do this you can't hold my past against me. You know who I was… what I've done. You know of my past sins, please don't hurt me over it."

Emma leaned down and kissed her, showing her just how much she really wanted this. Regina moaned into the kiss and when the need for air became too strong they finally pulled away.

"You could trust me," Emma told her, promising her she wouldn't hold her past against her. She wanted Regina to be happy, to feel loved… to open her heart to her. They spent the next few minutes making out, neither caring about work anymore.

"Ok, time to get up," Regina shoved Emma back. They had changed positions with Emma hovering over her. Emma fell beside her with an irritated huff.

"We're already late," she pouted.

"Doesn't mean we never show up," the mayor said as she flung the covers off and got up from the bed.

"Oh, come on. I don't think my boss would mind," Emma winked at her girlfriend, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched her get dressed.

Regina propped up an eyebrow at her statement.

"She wouldn't, would she?"

"Nope, which is why you should just get back in this bed."

Regina came over to her and Emma got up on her knees so that she could kiss her lips, pulling her body close and wrapping her arms around her.

"As much as I want to Emma. We really need to get going," the brunette whispered as they slowly pulled away, only a few inches from each other's lips.

"Ok, fine," she sighed, pulling away and getting up from the bed. "I'll bring you lunch."

* * *

Since she couldn't drive until her arm was out of the sling, Emma dropped her off at her office before heading to the station. Regina greeted her secretary with a nod before entering her office and shutting the door.

She had a morning meeting to prep for and didn't have a lot of time thanks to the beautiful blonde sheriff she woke up to. Maybe making out like teenagers this morning wasn't such a great idea. Still…. The memory of Emma's lips on hers made her smile.

She couldn't focus on what the budget committee were discussing. All she could think of was Emma stopping by for lunch. Just seeing her again made her feel like she was falling in love for the first time all over again. The last time she felt like this was the day she met Daniel.

When it was finally over and the last of the committee had filed out of her office, she realized she still had an hour till Emma was supposed to come. She thought maybe she'd catch up on paper work, but then her secretary came in, informing her of a citizen requesting her services.

She usually doesn't do house calls on such short notice, but she had the time and she'd been so cooped up lately because of the stalker situation that she'd been craving the fresh air and change of scenery. The stables weren't too far. Apparently the owner needed her approval for some renovations. She had to check out the property before she could process the paperwork.

She's never met the stable owner but his name was Mr. Black.

When she arrived, she entered the stables, calling out his name. He was nowhere to be seen and annoyance rushed through her at his absence. He had insisted she'd come down here and he was wasting her time.

"You have to be kidding me," she growled under her breath as she headed down the rows of stabled horses and entered the office. It was empty too and she was just about to leave when blinding pain erupted at the back of her head. She fell to the floor, white flashes clouding her vision. The pain distracted her and she felt someone grabbing her arm and slipping on some kind of leather material on her wrist.

The cuff that belonged to her mother.

How did they get that, she found herself thinking as she rolled onto her back. Her hair felt warm and sticky and she knew she was bleeding. She was too dazed from the blow and the pain to get up.

"You…" she murmured when the blurry figure infront her finally came into focus. Her attacker knelt down, grabbing a fistful of her blood soaked hair and pulling her up.

"Together at last my Queen," he whispered into her ear and her stomach rolled in disgust. She willed herself to fight, to get away but she was losing blood. She was losing a war she couldn't win and her eyes grew heavy. She heard the sound of the crowbar falling to the floor, the weapon he had hit her with.

"I… I should have known… it was you," she struggled to get the words out but everything was getting hazier by the second. All she could remember was his cruel eyes before everything with dark.

* * *

Emma arrived at the town hall 15 minutes late with a takeout bag from Grannies. She knew Regina wouldn't be happy, but she was wrapped up in settling a ridiculous dispute between two elderly neighbors. She hoped Regina wouldn't be too angry at her. The secretary stopped her before she could enter the office, informing her Regina wasn't in.

That was when Emma knew something was wrong. Regina hadn't gone anywhere alone since that creep had been watching her. She was alone and even if she could protect herself with magic, Emma knew this was the perfect time for him to strike.

"How long?" she asked, setting the bag on the secretary's desk.

"An hour ago at least," the petite dark haired woman had answered. "She had business to see to at the stables."

She was rushing out of the building before the woman could finish her sentence. She called David for back up and was driving as fast as she could to the stables. When she got there she rushed inside, heading straight for the office.

"Regina!" she called out, hoping she was wrong. Hoping that she was just being paranoid and the two were arguing about some business deal. However, she trusted her instincts and with a sinking feeling of dread, she entered the office to see a puddle of blood and a crowbar on the wooden floor.

"Dammit!" she screamed. "Fuck!" She fisted her hands in her hair, panic taking over and she kicked the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges. The horses were spooked by the banging and they neighed and kicked at the stalls with their hooves.

"Emma!" she heard David yelling her name as he ran in and joined her at the office at the end of the stables. "Where is she?" he asked and it was then that he saw the blood on the floor.

"She's gone," Emma's voice trembled, her complexion pale out of fear and panic. "He took her."


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Be Afraid

**I know this one is shorter than usual but its just a filler chapter. I have the next one planned out already and it'll be much longer. Thank you so much guys for reading and being so patient with me. **

* * *

Chapter 14 Don't Be Afraid

She was in and out of consciousness. It could have been for hours or even days but each time Regina woke up she could tell she was in the basement of some house. It wasn't until she was finally able to stay awake did she get a chance to fully assess the situation and where she was at. It was dark and cold and her clothes were wet from lying on the damp floor. Heavy shackles adjourned her wrists and her magic was being contained by the cuff. She sat up, her head pounding from where the bastard had hit her. Her hair was matted and sticky from where the blood had dried.

She couldn't believe it was him.

Rowan Black, former leader of her blackguard. He used to be in Leopold's army and was one of many that had converted to her side after she became the Evil Queen.

He was vicious, dark, and ruthless and that was the reason Regina had hired him. He was also her personal guard until he started to get obsessed with her. One night he had gotten her alone, tried to take what wasn't his and of course she punished him for it. He was no match for her magic. She tore out his heart, stripped him of his titles and forced him to work in the stables where he mucked dirty stalls all day. As long as she held his heart he couldn't hurt her. Only now that they were back in Storybrooke for the second time, he had his heart. His cold dark heart had been returned to him along with many others when Snow White had cast her own dark curse.

Fear crept up her spine, making her tremble. She was powerless and she was afraid of him now that she had no way of protecting herself. She struggled against her restraints, desperately pulling at the shackles.

It wasn't until she heard footsteps right outside the door then she stopped. She froze in fear as the door opened and finally became face to face with the man who had been terrorizing her.

"Well look who's finally awake," he sneered, his cold dark brown eyes looking her up and down. He was a big man, well fit with a muscular build. He had dark hair and his eyes were an open window too how insane and blood thirsty he truly was. If she hadn't been lost in her need for revenge back then, she would have realized how dangerous this man really was.

"Black," she growled out, her anger suddenly outweighing the fear in that moment. Her magic fought to get out and her eyes shinned purple for a quick moment as it manifested inside her with nowhere to go. "Let me go now and your death will be quick and painless, because if you don't I will find a way to kill you and believe me you will suffer!"

"See your temper still remains my Queen," he chuckled, kneeling before her and she leaned back against the wall, trying to put as much distance between them as she possibly can. It was no use because he reached out, roughly grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. "You belong to me now and once we're away from this place and away from her, then you'll truly love me."

Regina paled at those words and he grinned at the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think we could be together in a place where your magic is a threat? Where you could continue to betray me with that blonde witch!"

"Leave her out of this," she threatened, trying to look every bit of the Evil Queen that she once was, but Rowan wasn't fazed by the act. No, instead he grew serious, tracing her lips with his thumb. Her stomach rolled in disgust and she shuddered at the unwanted touch.

"Soon she will be nothing but an unpleasant memory."

Regina violently pulled away from him in disgust and he stood, looking down at her.

"It's not going to work. You don't know Emma Swan and she will find you."

"We'll see," he sneered and then he was gone, locking the door and leaving her in her dark prison.

* * *

Emma was frantic. She saw red and David was the one to calm her enough to take her back to the station. They needed to do a background check on the owner of the stables, find out who he was in the Enchanted Forest. While David and Snow attempted to figure out this stalker once and for all, Emma was going to do a locator spell on Regina.

She could only hope it wasn't too late.

She desperately tried to remember what Regina had taught her about tracking spells. She needed an object that had belong to the brunette so she drove back to the mansion. She guessed it was safe to go back now that the stalker finally had what he wanted… Regina.

She swore darkly under her breath as she parked in front of the house and stomped angrily out of the car. If this psycho so much as harmed a hair on Regina's head… there would be hell to pay.

She picked the lock and the moment she stepped inside, she hated the feeling of being there without Regina or even Henry. It was quiet… that eerie kind of quiet that made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She didn't even know where to start and she just stood in the foyer while all her emotions came crashing down on her at once. Tears streamed down her face. Hot angry tears and her stomach rolled with so much worry it made her feel sick.

She felt her magic surging through her veins and everything around her shook, causing everything to crash to the floor.

"Bring her back!" she cried, yelling into the walls of the house. "She's someone's mother! You bring her back to me!" She fell to her knees, her body shaking with agonizing sobs and the walls of the mansion finally stilled. It was no use screaming out and hoping the guy would hear her. She knew he wasn't in the house.

The apple was what caught her attention amidst the wreckage of the house. Furniture was on the floor along with broken glass. The bowl of apples had fallen and one had rolled over to Emma.

She picked it up and stood. The apple glowed as she enchanted it with the locator spell. She could only hope her magic would come at her command when she needed it to.

"I'm coming, Regina," she whispered, walking outside and following the bright red apple to where Regina was waiting.

* * *

She tried accessing her magic through the cuff. She gave it all she had but no matter how hard she tried, the cuff was impenetrable. So Regina tried struggling against the restraints and screaming for help, hoping that someone would hear her.

It only made things worse.

Black had stormed in, his eyes angry and cruel. He smacked hard across the face. The impact of the hit sent her to the floor. She looked at him, her eyes cold like the Evil Queen she had once been. She was seething as she sat up again, her cheek stinging from the abuse.

"You won't get away with this," she growled at him and he only chuckled menacingly as he shoved a rag into her mouth. She screamed through the bounds and the fucker had the decency to laugh.

"No one will hear you your majesty," he said and she stopped, breathing heavily through her nose as she looked up at him with nothing but hatred.

She didn't like the look in his eyes or the way he seemed to scan her body with that sick lustful gaze. She knew what he wanted and she desperately tried scooting back the moment his hand possessively reached out and caressed her cheek.

"We're going to be so happy together," he said seriously this time and she shivered in fear. Her stomach rolled with disgust as his thumb traced the scar on her lip. "We'll create our own happy ending together."

Emma was part of her happy ending.

She realized it now. She realized how much she had grown to care for the woman that showed up on her doorstep a few short years ago. She couldn't give up. She couldn't lose hope that Emma will somehow find her because that's what Emma did. She found people.

She violently pulled away from his touch.

"We'll be having none of that my Queen," he threatened pushing her back and she cried out when her head smacked against the damp floor. He straddle her, his body practically crushing her as he removed the gag and forced her into a kiss. She desperately struggled, feeling the urge to vomit as he forced his tongue into her mouth. He grinded himself against her center and she let out a fearful sob. "Unfortunately we don't have time," he chuckled at her petrified response and she yelled out in pain when he left a possessive bite on her neck.

He shoved the gag back into her mouth.

"We'll have plenty of time for some lovemaking once we're out of this town," he told her as he pulled out a syringe from his jacket pocket. He could see the fear in her eyes and she tried pushing herself away from him.

"Don't be afraid," he told her, his eyes flashing sinisterly as he held up the needle to her. "This is the same muscle relaxant Khan drugged your drink with at the diner the night he and his thugs attacked you. I need you as quiet as possible on this trip."

He injected it into her arm and she could feel her body going limp. She couldn't move, couldn't even scream and the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She was scared. He was taking her out of town and she could only hope Emma would find her before she was lost to the outside world.


	15. Chapter 15 Save Regina

**There might be mistakes**

**Enjoy and please review! Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 15 Save Regina

"Rowan Black," Snow whispered as realization finally hit her at full force. David looked up from his own box of files. They had been looking through the town records for the stable owner's file.

"Did you find it?" he asked, standing from his chair and approaching Snow at the desk.

"I know him," she said as David took the files from her hands. He didn't recognize the id picture. "He was Regina's personal guard as well as the leader of her black guard."

"If he had that kind of power in our land why is he trying to hurt her?" David asked, none of this making sense.

"I'm not exactly sure, but halfway through her reign, he disappeared. She had a new general."

"He became a threat…" David concluded, still missing so much of the story but he knew this man was dangerous and they needed to get to Regina before he hurt her. They needed to call Emma, give her his background information, and warn her. He was dark and ruthless back in their land and she needed to be careful.

He pulled out his cell and Emma had answered before it could ring a second time. She had been waiting for the background check, hoping she could get an address. It be faster than the tracking spell if she knew where she was going.

"David, did you find anything?"

"Snow found his file. His name is Rowan Black…"

"David what aren't you telling me?" Emma asked, keeping her eyes on the road as she followed the apple towards the woods in her yellow bug.

"He's dangerous Emma. He was the former leader of Regina's black guard back in the Enchanted Forest. Half way through her reign as Evil Queen, he disappeared. He must have been some kind of threat to her."

"Where does he live," she practically growled out and David knew it didn't mattered whether this guy was dangerous or not. She was going to find him. She was saving Regina.

"A cabin deep into the woods. Go down the Toll Bridge, keep heading straight until you see a fork in the road. Go left and it should be hidden behind a thick cluster of trees," he said, looking at the map he and Snow laid out on the desk.

* * *

She sped up the moment the Toll Bridge came into view, passing the now useless apple. She knew exactly where to go. She remembered passing by that cabin her first year here in Storybrooke.

"Emma be careful," Snow had taken the phone from David. She could hear them moving and the slam of doors closing as they got into the police cruiser. They were on their way.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," Emma told her, the pieces of what David had told her falling into place. If Regina saw this guy as a threat back when she was Queen, then he dangerous. He was obsessed with her and Emma could only hope they get to her in time.

* * *

He sat with her, holding her in his arms as he injected the needle into her arm. She struggled and he only tightened his grip on her.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't fight it," Rowan said softly and Regina let out a terrified sob. She could feel the drug working its way into her system. Her mind became fuzzy and it was getting hard to focus. Her body became heavy and he felt her becoming limp in his arms. He leaned in close, kissing her hair and breathing in her scent.

"You're going to be so happy my love," he whispered into her ear, illusions of the life he wanted for them flashing in his mind. He stood, lifting her into his arms. Her clothes were wet and he could feel her shivering against his chest.

"Let's get you to the car before you get sick," he murmured more so to himself. He gave her a strong dose and doubted she could even comprehend language right now. He needed her still and quiet during the drive out of Storybrooke.

He carried her outside, unaware of the hidden pair of eyes watching him from the trees. He opened the back door to his car and laid Regina inside. He draped a blanket over her, not wanting her to be seen with the shackles adjourning her wrists or the gag shoved into her mouth. He didn't even hear the silent footsteps behind him. It wasn't until he felt the cool metal of the gun being pressed into the back of his head did he realize he wasn't alone.

He smirked.

He was once the general of an entire army. This witch with faulty magic didn't stand a chance. Not even with this worlds weapons.

"Turn around slowly," she ordered, her voice cool and angry.

"You don't want to fight me _Princess_," he sneered that last word, taunting her. A low growl rumbled in her throat.

"I said turn around!" she snapped, the gun digging hard into the back of his skull. He let out a chuckle and Emma wondered just how insane this guy really was.

"She'll forget all about you witch, once I get her out of this place," he said carefully as if she was a small child. He slowly turned, raising his arms and facing dark angry green eyes. Her expression became hard as she realized what he was planning on doing.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" she yelled, falling for the bait. He was goading her trying to make her angry enough to lose focus. It worked because the moment she shifted the weapon to knock him out with the butt of her gun, he intercepted her hit. He violently hit her wrist with his arm so hard she cried out in pain. The gun fell to the floor and before she could even think about going for it he kicked it away and hit her with his fist, knocking her out cold.

"Oh yes I am," he answered her earlier outburst. He picked up the gun, unused to this kind of weaponry. He held it in his hand, observing the cool metal. In this world, this was power and he it held above the so called savior. He wanted to kill her.

She was a threat to his happy ending with Regina.

He pointed the gun at her, his finger lightly touching the trigger. It was the thought of making her suffer was what stopped him. Death was too good for her. He wanted her to live with the notion that she had lost Regina. That she couldn't save her.

Besides, once they were out of Storybrooke she would never find them. He gave her unconscious form a menacing grin and pulled the gun away from her.

"You'll never find us and if you do I'll be waiting."

He turned towards the car, reaching in and lifting the blanket from Regina's face. Her eyes were open just a crack, her gaze unfocused and unaware.

"Let's go home my Queen," he said, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear before lowering the blanket over her face once more. He slammed the door shut and got behind the wheel, leaving the savior behind in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Hot searing pain was all she felt the moment she woke up. Someone was talking and she couldn't register who it was. She couldn't remember what happened or why she was in the dirt with a searing headache.

"Emma," the voice sounded again and this time she felt a pair of hands cupping her face.

"Come on honey, open your eyes."

"Mom?" Emma murmured, opening her eyes jut a crack before shutting them. The bright light made the pain worse. Her head was pounding and in that moment the haziness cleared and she remembered why she was lying in the dirt. Her eyes snapped open, ignoring the pain and quickly sitting up only to be lowered by Snow.

"No I have to go. He took Regina. I have to find her!" she cried out, sitting up again and this time Snow let her.

"David's checking the house for any clues as to where they night have gone. For now I think you need to get to the hospital Emma. You were out cold."

Emma stood, ignoring her mother's protests. Her own health was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was Regina. She had been kidnapped by this crazy son of a bitch that was obsessed with her.

She stood, looking for her gun and she angrily kicked at the dirt in frustration when she couldn't find it. The bastard took her damn gun!

It was one thing that Regina was missing in Storybrooke, but now that he took her out into the real world. She had no idea where to even begin.

She was so overwhelmed. Everything seemed to be spinning and she ran to her bug that she had hidden in the woods. She ignored Snow's cries and kept running until she was sitting behind the wheel of her car. She drove to the town line and stopped.

She got out, slamming the door shut and stopping at the orange line. She reached out, barely touching the invisible shield that kept Storybrooke hidden with her fingertips. She could cross but Regina… There weren't any known side effects and if there were then Rowan must have found a way around them in order to leave safely.

Either way she wasn't going to rest until Regina was safe and away from him.

She pulled out her phone, everything she's ever learned from her bail bond days flashing through her mind. She needed to make a few calls, let people know she was looking for a certain somebody.

* * *

The drugs were starting to wear off by the time Rowan pulled into the parking lot of a cheap motel right inside Atlantic City that night. He drove fast and without any pit stops, passing Boston and New York. He wanted to get situated in the motel before Regina gained full function of her body and mind. He heard her groan softly from underneath the blanket. She was starting to wake up.

"Almost there baby," he whispered, glancing at her still form through the rearview mirror. He got out, leaving the window open just a crack for her as he got out to rent the room.

When he had disappeared into the motel office, Regina managed to uncover her face with the blanket. She had just woken up, her mind finally becoming clear. She was starting to regain movement and even though she felt nauseas and sick from the drugs she could feel some of her strength returning.

Her breaths were labored and her mouth was dry from dehydration.

She had no idea where she was. She knew she wasn't in Storybrooke anymore or even in Maine for that matter. This whole road trip had been one giant blur. She had been in and out of consciousness and now that the drugs were wearing off she could feel herself panicking, fear sitting heavily on her chest.

She looked around, looking for any type of escape while she can. That was when she saw the open crack in the window by the driver's seat. He left it open and she tried gathering the little strength she had to sit up. Her wrists were still shackled and the gag was still in her mouth but maybe if she tried screaming someone would hear her. Someone would see her tied up in the back seat of this car.

She struggled at getting her legs to move and just when she was finally able to kick off the blanket, she heard footsteps approaching the car. She started to panic, her heart pounding in her chest. It was too late and she let out a frustrated cry. The door opened and she looked up at her kidnapper.

"I see someone's finally awake," he grinned at her, picking up the blanket and covering her once more. Her world went dark, her shaky breaths through her nose were hot under the stuffy material. He picked her up in his arms, holding her tight against him as she tried to struggle. He only chuckled because she was far too weak to make any big movements.

"It's nearly the middle of the night my love. No one is around to see us."

That was where he was wrong. Emma had connections from her days as a bail bonds woman. She had a guy who worked in Boston. He managed to catch Rowan speeding down the main intersection and he had successfully tracked them to Atlantic City and was calling Emma who was currently on her way. He was parked across the street and he didn't take his eyes off the man that was carrying the covered woman inside the motel room as he pulled out his phone.

"I found them."


	16. Chapter 16 Atlantic City

**I edited this quick so there might be mistakes.**

**Also I added in some spanish. I'm half mexican but my spanish isn't so good so I got most of my translations from google translate.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 16 Atlantic City

Emma almost cried in relief when she got the call. Her old partner Robert Mendez had seen Rowan driving down the main intersection. That was possibly the biggest mistake he could make, but of course he wouldn't know it since he wasn't aware of this world's procedures when it came to finding people on the run.

After calling Mendez and telling him what happened, giving a description of the car, Rowan, and Regina, she wasted no time in getting into her bug and driving after them. She sped down the intersection, hoping she wouldn't get pulled over. She needed to get to Regina before Rowan hurts her. It had been hours since she left Storybrooke. She had stayed on the main road, driving aimlessly until she had heard back from Mendez. Now she finally had a destination. She guessed she wasn't too far behind Rowan after all. She was only 40 minutes away from Atlantic City.

She could only hope Regina could hold on until she got there.

* * *

Rowan laid her on the bed. Regina was shaking, her eyes full of raw fear. She was alone. She had no idea where she was or how far out of Storybooke he had taken her. She wasn't the Evil Queen in this world. No magic to defend herself.

"You have no magic here my love," he warned her, taking a fistful of hair and getting into her face. "In this land I am stronger than you. If you so much as try to run or even scream, you'll be back in these shackles and so drugged you won't even remember your name."

He removed the gag first and she screamed despite his warnings. She didn't even see it coming until the back of his hand violently made contact with her cheek.

"Shut up!" he yelled, clasping his hand over her face and covering her mouth. She struggled and he only chuckled as if she was a child simply acting out. "I guess I can't trust you just yet."

He left the gag in her mouth and uncuffed one of her wrists and connected the shackle to the bed post. She desperately started pulling at it and he grabbed her arm. She looked at him, fear and anger swirling in those dark eyes. If she had her magic he would be burnt to a crisp by now.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if we weren't meant to be together," he told her seriously.

_You're insane_, she found herself thinking and then he stood. He let go of her arm and went over to the TV. He put it on, the volume going up.

"Now you be good girl while I go find us some food," he ordered, going back over to her and kissing her cheek. She flinched away, her stomach clenching in disgust. He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin and she felt sick.

"We're going to be so happy," he said and then a dark look washed over him. "When I get back I'll show you just how much you mean to me." Her eyes widened in horror at what those words meant. She violently scrambled away from him, the fury in her eyes gone and now full of pure terror.

He grinned.

When he was gone, she tore the gag from her mouth and started yelling for help. Unfortunately the TV was too loud and she doubted anyone could hear her. She tired pulling at the cuff on her wrist, even when blood was streaming down her arm. Even when she could hardly move her injured shoulder that Rowan had taken out of the sling. It was the arm that was cuffed and the position it was in was nothing but painful.

She was trapped.

No one could hear her.

No one knew where she was.

She thought about Henry and Emma… if Emma was looking for her. She wished she was with her right now. If she had never gone to the stables, they would have been at home, cuddled in each other's arms while they watched a movie with their son.

The image was so warm and so domesticated, something Regina would had never thought she'd have and now wanted more than anything.

She didn't know what would happen to her. She didn't know if she'd ever see her family again, but she knew she needed to survive for them. She couldn't give up no matter what happens tonight or the ones after.

* * *

Mendez watched as his perp exited the room and got into his car. Rowan drove away and he waited a few moments until he hurried over to the room. He could hear the TV. The curtains were drawn. He needed to get to her before Rowan gets back or worse, hurts her.

He picked the lock and slowly opened the door to a terrified brunette. Blood was streaming down her arm that was cuffed to the bed. Her shoulder didn't look right and he could see she was in pain. Emma did tell him that the girl was hurt.

Regina looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. She didn't know him… if she could trust him.

"Regina," he started with her name, closing the door and slowly moving close to her. She tried scooting back, but the movement jostled her shoulder and she cried out in pain. "I'm here to help you. Emma sent me."

"Emma?" she finally spoke, her voice raspy and shaking and he saw a spark of hope in those fearful eyes.

"She's on her way," he said, approaching the bed and examining her shoulder. She winced at his touch. "It's dislocated again."

He pulled out his lock picking tools and tried unlocking the cuff. However he was having trouble getting it open. It was then they heard a car pull up and they both knew he was back.

"Oh dios mio," he grumbled under his breath and Regina looked up at him.

"Ir antes de que te atrapa," Regina's Spanish, her father's native tongue flowed easily from her mouth.

"No, I promised Emma…"

"Go now!" she snapped because she couldn't let this man risk his life for her. He clearly meant something to Emma. He cared for her and even if she knew nothing of their shared past, she didn't want him to lose his life. They heard the door to the car slam shut and they both knew he had less than a few seconds to get out of there. He pulled out a pocket knife from his jacket and placed it in her hand.

"I'm going out the bathroom window, but I'm not leaving you."

He disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting close just as Rowan walked in with bags of food.

* * *

Emma found her old partner pacing by his car that was parked across the street from a cheap motel. He looked angry. His hand placed on the gun strapped to his belt.

"Robert!" her voice panicked and her face flushed from the long drive.

"I almost had her, dammit!" he snapped, kicking at the dirt and Emma followed his gaze to the motel.

"She's in there," she stated.

"He left and I went in and couldn't get the cuffs off in time. He's inside."

"You saw her?" Her eyes were hopeful and he couldn't help the guilt that was crushing him from the inside. He didn't want to leave her but he had no choice.

"She's…" He shook his head at the memory of the terrified woman chained to the bed. "She's scared."

"Did you tell her I was coming?" she asked, her heart breaking but her tone determined. She was getting Regina out no matter what happens tonight. Henry wasn't losing his mother and there was no way in hell she was losing the woman she loved.

He nodded and Emma took out her gun. He did the same.

"Let's go," she said and both of them headed towards the motel.

* * *

Regina watched him as he set the take out bags on the table. Her eyes watched his every movement, the pocket knife practically burning a hole under the pillow where she had hidden it. He was talking to her about his little trip to the fast food restaurant down the street, criticizing the service as if they were having a normal conversation and she wasn't being held hostage.

He didn't even seem interested in the food. The way he kept looking at her chilled her to the very bone. His eyes were racking up and down her body and oh god she knew what he was going to do.

"Now," he said, coming towards her and sitting beside her. "If you behave, I'll uncuff you and let you have dinner with me at the table."

"Remove your hand," she ordered darkly, her eyes cold like the Queen she once was. She shrugged her thigh away from his wandering hand.

"Come on, I know you want to," he said, leaning forward and kissing her lips. She struggled under his crushing weight as he was practically on top of her. She violently pulled away from him.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, desperately trying to push him off of her. He was too heavy… too strong and her injured shoulder was in agony each time she pushed against him. His wandering hands groped at her and he managed to get her blouse off, revealing her black lacy bra.

He was kissing her neck in an animalistic way as if he owned her. He trailed down to her breast and she finally let herself cry. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her body trembling, and raw fear paralyzed her to the bed. Flashbacks of Leopold taking her in her bed flashed through her mind and she was suddenly that young Queen again. The Queen that was nothing but a possession for the man that laid with her each night.

He grinded himself against her center, his mouth on her bra covered breast, and she could feel his rough hand unclasping the button of her slacks.

The feeling of him trying to tug her pants down brought her out of her flashback and to the here and now. She promised herself a long time ago that she would never let anyone or any man take her the way Leopold did.

She started to panic when he lifted himself up on his knees over her and started pulling down her pants, revealing her panties.

"No," she whispered, his eyes sick as he moved to undo his own pants. She couldn't let this happen and adrenaline rushed through her veins. She grabbed the pocket knife from under the pillow and right before he could even finish undoing his belt, she stabbed the thigh that was pinning her to the bed. He cried out in pain, his eyes full of rage as he brought his fist down and hit her in the mouth. Her lip split. She bit her tongue from the impact and she could taste the warm iron of her blood. The shock and pain disoriented her enough for him to pull the knife from his thigh. He held it to her neck.

That was when the door burst open, Emma and Mendez blazing in with guns drawn.

"Let her go Black! It's over!" Emma shouted, her eyes full of rage at the positon they were in. Rowan was straddling Regina who was half naked and he had a knife to her throat. Blood was pouring from a wound on his thigh and with a satisfied smirk, she knew Regina was the one to inflict it.

"Pull that trigger and the Queen here goes to sleep," he grinned, the blade pressing into her skin hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"Emma, shoot the idiot," Regina said, blood rolling down her split lip from where he had hit her.

"And risk him killing you?" She shook her head.

"He won't do it," she grinned bloody teeth, her eyes meeting her kidnappers. "He's a coward."

"Cállate Regina!" Mendez snapped when he saw Rowan pressing that knife deeper into her throat.

"No!" she cried defiantly, finally losing it. After everything that this man had done to her, she was finally losing it. "Eso es exactamente lo que es! Un cobarde!"

"Shut up!" Rowan yelled at her, unable to understand her but Regina only sneered at him. Emma's eyes widened in surprise. She had no idea Regina spoke Spanish.

"Look, if you really do love Regina," Mendez tried to talk him down and both women rolled their eyes at his words. "Then you'll let her go."

"She's mine…" he said, his eyes boring into the woman beneath him, the knife still pressed into bloody skin.

Emma saw red.

Regina belonged to no one. She didn't belong to the mother who bred her for the life of a Queen. She didn't belong to the imp that manipulated her descent into darkness and created the Evil Queen. She didn't belong to the man… a King that treated her like a royal babysitter at day and a possession at night. She didn't belong to the former guard whose twisted mind allowed him to kidnap and hold her hostage under the pretenses of love.

She raised her gun and pulled the trigger.

"She belongs to know one you sick son of a bitch!" she yelled, the sound of the gun going off and piercing the arm that held the knife.

Rowan screamed, holding his arm and dropping the knife. That moment was all Mendez needed to pull him off of Regina and force him to the floor.

The moment he was cuffed Emma rushed over to Regina, taking her face in her hands. The brunette whimpered at the loving touch and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Regina, love don't cry," Emma soothed her, pulling her into her arms and trying not to cry herself. Regina's body racked with sobs, her face buried into Emma's shoulder. "I'm here ok. You're safe."

She pulled away from her and gently lied her back down on the bed. She took in her appearance. Her shoulder looked mangled once again. Blood streamed down from the cuff from where it had torn into her skin. Blood rolled down her chin and the corner of her mouth, combining with the blood seeping from the scratch in her neck from the knife. She also had bruises on her face from where he had struck her. She was in her panties and bra and Emma could only hope he didn't rape her.

"Did he…"

"No," Regina whispered, through her now quiet tears. She was trying to get a whole of herself. Trying to appear stronger than what she felt. She felt so tired, so hurt and violated. She just wanted to go home and sleep with Emma holding her and with Henry nearby in his room.

Emma sighed in relief and pulled a sheet over her body, covering her.

"Let's get you out of here," she said, her focus going to the cuff. It was a difficult lock. It took a while to remove especially since she was trying not to jostle and injure Regina's shoulder even more.

By the time Regina was free of the cuff, Mendez already had Rowan in his car, cuffed and bleeding.

She helped Regina into her clothes and helped her outside and into the passenger seat of her bug. Luckily Mendez had a first aid kit in his trunk. She knelt infront of Regina and cleaned the wounds on her wrist, neck, and lip.

"Are you sure you don't won't to go to the hospital?" Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"I just want to go home," she whispered, her body trembling from the cold. There was a blanket in the back seat that Emma usually used for stakeouts. So she grabbed it and wrapped it around Regina's shoulders.

"Thank you," Regina sighed in relief and Emma leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner… a lot sooner before he left Storybrooke." Regina could see the guilt in her eyes and she reached up, placing her hand on Emma's cheek.

"No," she said, her voice stern. She needed Emma to understand that this wasn't her fault. "You did everything you could to save me and you did. There was no way you could have stopped this."

"I almost lost you," Emma whispered, her hand covering Regina's that gently caressed her cheek.

"You didn't," Regina said, taking Emma's hand and kissing her palm.

"You won't have to worry about him," Mendez's voice sounded from behind them. Emma stood, turning to face him. "I'm taking him to the station."

"Thank you so much," Emma said, hugging her old friend. When they pulled away he approached the brunette sitting in the yellow bug.

"I wish we could have met under different circumstances," he said, kneeling in front of her. "You were brave tonight."

"Thank you," she said, her eyes genuine with gratitude. After all Emma wouldn't have known where to find her if it wasn't for him. She smiled and he stood, gently squeezing her arm.

"Hey don't be stranger," Emma said when he stood and she gave him once last quick hug.

"Of course not," he smiled, his eyes shining and reflecting upon their old bail bond days.

She really did miss him.

At one point he was her only friend and she promised herself that she would stop distancing herself and maybe have him meet Henry sometime and get to know Regina a little more. After all, he helped save her.

After their goodbyes and reassurances that he would make sure Rowan gets locked up, they watched as he drove away with the man who would never again hurt either of them.

"I didn't know you speak Spanish," Emma said as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove back in the direction she had come from. To Storybrooke.

Regina lifted her head from where she had been resting it on the window and looked at Emma.

"I am half Latina dear. My father taught me, made sure I was fluent despite my mother's wishes. I even taught Henry but he lost most of it when he got older and started pulling away from me."

Emma glanced at her for a moment, her hand resting on her thigh, before turning back to the rode. "I love learning new things about you."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's mushiness but couldn't keep the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

Emma grew serious then, glancing quickly at her girlfriend once more.

"I love you."

"So do I, mi amor," Regina swallowed the emotional lump in her throat. She cried enough tears tonight.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked curiously and Regina gently took a whole of the hand that was resting on her thigh.

"My love."

* * *

Oh dios mio – oh my god

ir antes de que te atrapa – Go before he catches you

Cállate – shut up

Eso es exactamente lo que es! Un cobarde! - That's exactly what he is! A coward

mi amor – my love


	17. Chapter 17 Dark Cloud

**ok so there's gonna be mistakes.**

**The next chapter might be the last.**

**Thank you so much for waiting. This chapter was like pulling teeth. I feel like it could have been better but I just couldn't get the right words out.**

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

Chapter 17 Dark Cloud

It was late into the night by the time they made it back to Storybrooke. It would be sunrise in just a few hours. Something in Regina must have change during their drive back. She was open. Her walls were down and she had even admitted to Emma she loved her. Even after all that has happened, she seemed happy. And then she fell asleep.

When Emma shook her awake and Regina realized they were parked outside of the Storybrooke hospital, Emma knew right away something was different. It was as if a dark cloud had settled over the brunette. Her mood was dark. Her walls were up and she wouldn't look Emma in the eyes.

Something was going on in that head of hers. She was working herself up over doubts and dark thoughts. Emma could see it in the way her jaw was set and how her eyes lacked emotion. She adjourned the mask of the Madame Mayor she had met upon her arrival to Storybrooke. The mask of the Queen she once was.

"I told you I wanted to go home," she said, her tone clipped.

"I know," Emma said softly. "But your shoulder, Regina… It doesn't look good. Plus you had drugs in your system and you were hit over the head." Emma reached out as if to examine the wound on the back of her head, but Regina flinched away.

"Don't…" she whispered. "It's not bleeding anymore."

Emma tried hiding the hurt in her eyes. It didn't mattered if she succeeded because Regina's gaze was fixed on some point in front of her. "Just let the doctors take a look at it," she pleaded. "And I know you're in pain. Your shoulder could be dislocated again or worse, broken."

She didn't speak. If anything Regina seemed to get further away from her emotionally.

Emma shook her head, not knowing what to say or do. She didn't want Regina to be in anymore pain. She took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. She shut the door and went around to Regina's side. She opened the door and knelt in front of her.

"Can you look at me?" she asked and when there was still no answer, Emma reached out and gently turned her chin towards her. Regina's eyes were dark and Emma wondered what could have provoked her into shielding herself.

Maybe it was the hospital, Emma suddenly came to the realization. Maybe she was afraid and was trying to hide it and was slipping into old defense mechanisms.

"I know you're… tired," she said. "I know you want to go home, especially after everything you have been through. I also know you're in pain. You can't even move your shoulder. I know you're afraid…" Emma whispered that last part, not exactly sure what kind of reaction she'll get.

Regina moved away from Emma's hand and her eyes once again were staring straight.

"I'm not afraid," she practically growled, too proud to admit it.

"Then why won't you walk into that hospital?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't answer because Emma was right and instead she took off her seatbelt. Emma stood and backed away as Regina finally got out of the car.

"Fine, but I'm going home after and by home I don't mean that shack of Snow's you been forcing me to stay in," she snapped, walking towards the hospital doors and leaving a simmering Emma standing behind her. She took a deep breath, trying not to let Regina get to her and followed the stubborn woman inside.

* * *

Turns out the bastard really did a number on the former queen. Her shoulder was once again dislocated and was now back in a sling. Her wounds were checked and cleared and she was now finally able to go home. She was exhausted both emotionally and physically but she was too wound up to relax. Emma could see it. She knew Regina didn't feel safe after what had happened. She saw how she flinched away from the doctors and nurses that treated her.

Regina tried hiding it, but Emma saw it. She saw it in her eyes and the way she couldn't seem to calm herself. She kept wringing her hands. She was still shaking and she was uncomfortable with any kind of touch. She kept those walls up and that mask on. She was keeping everyone at arm's length, including Emma. She tried talking to her, but Regina only responded in short half-hearted replies.

The yellow bug pulled up infront of the mansion. The tension was so thick Emma felt as if she were suffocating in it. Regina was lost in her headspace and she once again wondered for the millionth time what on earth happened during the drive back to make her completely shut down.

She turned off the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition. She looked at Regina. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead, her eyes cold and her face so distant. It was as if she were in the past and looking at the Madame Mayor she had first met years ago.

"You could talk to me, you know," she said, her voice cutting through the silence and Regina turned to her but wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'd like to go inside now."

It felt like a slap to the face. Emma didn't know what to say or do to get Regina to talk to her. To take off the guarded mask and tear down the walls. She didn't even know how to get the brunette to look at her. Regina was so closed off and Emma didn't know how to pull her out.

"You want me to stay?" she asked quietly, not wanting her to be alone tonight despite the deep hurt Emma felt.

"No," Regina whispered, her voice trembling and of course she tried hiding it. She felt guilty for the way she had brushed Emma off. She felt guilty for denying her because she wanted Emma to stay. To hold her as she slept but she couldn't allow that luxury when she didn't deserve it. She felt sick and disgusted with herself.

Hurt flashed in those green eyes and then that hurt turned into anger. Emma couldn't understand what was making Regina push her away. She so desperately wanted to be with her but Regina was refusing to even let her in.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" she asked sharply, not meaning to sound so harsh but feelings were hurt and Emma was losing her patience.

Regina looked at her with fiery eyes and Emma saw no trace of the woman who claimed she loved her only hours ago.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she snarled, her defenses rising and she moved to get out of the car until she felt Emma grabbing her wrist. "Get your hand off me before I burn it off!"

Emma tore her hand away at the harsh threat.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of guilt in those brown eyes before they hardened. "You're pushing me away. Was it something I said?"

Regina didn't speak. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Emma muttered a curse under her breath and rushed after her.

"Hey! Stop!" she yelled, running up the walkway and catching up to her. Regina was on the porch and she turned to Emma who was standing breathless on the steps. "Look, I know you went through a lot tonight. I know how that bastard made you feel, but I don't know what you're thinking. I don't know why you're pushing me away all of a sudden."

"No! You _don't know_ how he made me feel!" Regina was suddenly moving forward until she was right in her face. "You don't even know the half of it!"

"Then tell me!" Emma urged her and Regina couldn't because she couldn't admit to how weak she felt. How much of a victim she felt as if she were that young girl once again trapped beneath her husband or being restrained with magic by her mother. She couldn't let Emma see the weak woman she allowed herself to become. That was why she was pushing her away. She had realized it the moment she woke up and saw they were parked outside of the hospital.

"You said you loved me…" Emma said quietly when Regina didn't respond. "Is that at least true?"

Those words were what pulled Regina out of her headspace for just a moment. The fury in her eyes disintegrated and Emma could see just a hint of the Regina she knew.

"Of course it is Emma," she sighed, the bite in her tone gone and her eyes soft. She looked so exhausted suddenly.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but… I just… I can't Emma," she said, her voice trembling. She stepped back and Emma advanced on her, gripping her upper arms, and holding her close to her. She didn't want to lose her to the demons in her mind again.

"I can give you space if that's what you need," Emma spoke through threatening tears that welled up in her eyes but haven't fallen. "I don't want to push you on this and I know you'll just keep shutting me out if I do."

"Emma…" Regina's voice shook as she realized what the blonde woman was doing. Emma was crying now and Regina couldn't stop the slow tears from streaming down her own cheeks.

"I love you," Emma whispered, kissing her and then pulling back and drying the tears from her cheeks.

"You're leaving me…" Regina whispered and Emma shook her head.

"No, I could never leave you but right now you need time. You don't want me here and I can't stay if you won't talk to me. I can't stay if you don't trust me enough to not push me away. It'll tear us apart if I don't walk away now. If you want to talk, I'll be here when you're ready."

Regina didn't dare shed anymore tears even if she felt like crying. She didn't want Emma to leave. She understood. Emma couldn't get through to her and Regina couldn't bring herself to let her in. She was afraid and she watched with a broken heart as Emma walked away.

* * *

"How long has she been sitting there?" Snow asked Ruby when they came into the diner the next morning. After leaving Regina's that previous night, she was too heartbroken to go home. She just drove to the docks and sat on the bench until morning came. It wasn't until her face felt numb from the cold did she finally get up and go to the diner for some coffee. Except now that coffee sat infront of her, cold and untouched.

That was how Snow found her the moment she walked in. Her daughter was sulking at the bar with a cold cup of coffee. She looked exhausted and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Was she crying?

"She came in 20 minutes after we opened," Ruby replied and Snow mentally counted in her head that Emma's been sitting here for at least an hour already.

"She texted me last night that Regina was safe and when she never came home I figured she stayed at the mansion. Did she say anything?" Snow asked, worried that something had happened to her former stepmother.

Ruby shook her head, her eyes full grief at seeing her friend like this. "She won't talk to me. She came in, ordered coffee, and then I called you."

"I'll talk to her," Snow said, reaching out and softly squeezing Ruby's hand in thanks before moving to her daughter. She sat beside her and tried to meet her gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly and Emma finally looked at her mother. Throughout all of the chaos, she and Regina never did discuss how they would tell her parents. She was sure they wouldn't approve but now Emma didn't think there was a relationship to approve of anymore.

"We were together." She said it straight out and Snow was caught off guard. Her mouth fell open in shock but then she closed it and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Emma, I knew it'd happen sooner or later."

Now it was Emma's turned to be shocked.

"What?!"

"The way you two look at each other. The way you bicker and then how protective you became of her after Khan's attack. You two have a history and it's a wonder you two didn't get together sooner."

"We don't bicker!" Emma protested and Snow gave her a look that said she wasn't convinced.

"So you broke up with her?" Snow asked and Emma sighed, the events from last night still so fresh in her mind.

"No, we're taking a break."

"A break from a relationship that's only a few days old?" Snow asked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's complicated. She kept pushing me away. She admitted she loved me in Atlantic City but the moment I brought her back here she closed herself off. She won't talk to me and she was just so hostile and cold like… It was as if she was the woman I met when Henry first brought me here. She needed space and so I gave it to her. I didn't leave her."

"She's been through a lot, Emma," Snow said softly, reaching out and squeezing her hand in order to comfort her daughter. "She had to make herself strong, so when she feels weak she puts up this mask. She shuts down and makes it nearly impossible to reach her."

"I know. I saw it tonight," Emma sighed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to be with Regina, to hold her and to love her, but how could she when she was shutting her out. "What do I do?" she asked her mother, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Give her a couple of days to cool down," Snow said softly. "Let her process everything that's happened and then go to her. Just don't wait too long."

"Ok," Emma said, taking a breath and feeling herself becoming more at ease with her mother's advice. She'd wait a couple days and then go to Regina and remind her just how much she was loved. That she wasn't alone. That she had family.


	18. Chapter 18 Just Remember This Moment

**Last chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for putting up with me and being so patient. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**You could follow me on tumblr and twitter as xserendipity92x. I have the same username for everything.**

**For youtube, its phoebelovescole92**

**Keep a look out for future stories:)**

* * *

Chapter 18 Just Remember This Moment

Regina sat on the edge of the tub of her bathroom. She had woken up to nightmares. She saw blood and she saw Rowan. She felt his hands and she could remember the cold terror going through her when she woke up in his car in a strange city. So she went into the bathroom to try and calm herself. She just couldn't move. She couldn't get the images of what had happened out of her mind.

Emma…

She needed Emma and she couldn't believe she had pushed her away. She held the phone in her shaking hand. It's been three days since that night on the porch. That night Emma had walked away. She hasn't seen her since and she knew from Henry's words, Emma wasn't doing so well without her either.

She brought the phone to her ear, hearing it ring before Emma's sleep ridden voice sounded through the speaker.

"R'gina?" she asked worriedly, her voice barely coherent.

It was silent for a moment and Regina almost hung up right there because what was she supposed to say to the woman that she had pushed away. To the woman who saved her but whose heart she broke.

She heard the sheets rustling and she guessed the silence must have alerted the blonde to a fully wakened state. She was probably sitting up, listening to Regina's uneven breath.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, shaking Regina from her frozen state.

"I need you," she whispered and then she hanged up, leaving Emma sitting in the dark with nothing but the dial tone ringing in her ear.

* * *

Regina wasn't sure how long she sat there after. She was paralyzed with fear, with so much damn anxiety and she could hardly breathe. Her thoughts plagued her. Her memories haunted her. She couldn't ground herself.

She felt weak.

She couldn't shake the feeling of being his victim. It was when she had woken up to see Emma had parked in front of the hospital, did she come to this realization. The last time she had felt so helpless and weak was when she was on the receiving end of both her mother and then Leopold's abuse. When she became the Evil Queen she swore to herself that she'd never let anyone hurt her like that again.

She finally stood, moving to the mirror. She didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. This person with fading cuts and bruises and fear in her eyes. She was always the Queen. Always the headstrong mayor that made people squirm under her gaze. She was strong.

She didn't feel strong anymore.

She felt weak and pathetic for letting this man hurt her and turning her into a victim. He turned her into the weak woman that she felt in this very moment. The one looking back at her through the reflection of her mirror.

She hid from Emma, built her walls back up because she didn't want her to see how weak she became.

Her eyes grew cold and her face contorted into hot fiery anger. She saw red. She saw disgust, because she wasn't this person that Rowan turned her into. She was so much more.

She had trouble believing it and suddenly her fist was shattering her reflection. Glass was everywhere and blood was streaming down her arm as she pulled it away.

"Regina!" Emma was suddenly pulling the door open in panic and rushing toward her. She saw the glass and the blood and she was taking Regina's injured fist and sticking it under the tap. The cold water stung but she hardly cared. She was numb.

"What are you doing!" Emma cried, taking in the shattered mirror and then looking into empty brown eyes. She tried getting Regina's attention, using her other hand and turning her face away from the bloodied water in the sink. She made her look at her.

"Hey… Regina…"

Emma watched as her mind seemed to snap back into the here and now. Her lower lip trembled and her cold brown eyes became watery and full of anguish and pain.

"This isn't me," her voice shook and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was finally letting Emma in.

"I know," Emma soothed her, pulling her hand away from the water and shutting it off. She wrapped it in a towel and sat her on the edge of the tub. She knelt down in front of her, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I know this isn't you. I know how strong you are. You've been through a lot."

"I could still feel him on me…" she whispered, her body shuddering as she cried.

"He's gone now," Emma reminded her. "You're safe Regina and he won't ever come back. He can't hurt you again." She placed her hand on her cheek, drying her tears with her thumb. "You know that, right?"

Regina nodded, turning her face slightly and kissing the hand caressing her cheek.

"I won't let him near you again, and I know you Regina. You'll roast him with your fireballs if he ever comes near you again. You've always been able to take care of yourself. You've always been strong. You have to remember that."

Regina looked into those loving green eyes and she was suddenly racked with guilt on how she had treated Emma.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I pushed you away. I..."

"No," Emma told her. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're finally opening up to me."

Regina just gave her a soft smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes. She was just so racked with guilt and fear and she just didn't know how to be ok again. She didn't know if they would be ok again. She leaned in, gently kissing the teary blonde. The woman who saved her in more ways than one. She knew now how foolish it was to push Emma away and she wished she could take it all back.

Emma slowly pulled back when the need for air became too strong. She stood, pulling Regina up with her.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," she said, taking Regina's hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

* * *

They laid together in silence. The room was dark with the light of the moon shinning in through the windows. Emma held the brunette close to her and even though Regina was facing away from her, Emma knew she was awake.

She placed a soft kiss on her neck and then leaned over and placed another on her cheek. Regina turned in her arms so that they were finally facing each other.

"The moment I woke up and saw the hospital, I suddenly felt like his victim," she said, her voice even as she tried to hide the overwhelming emotions this evening had brought her. "He made me feel weak, like I was the girl that was abused by her mother, or the girl that was forced to marry and bed the king. I got scared and I didn't want you to see me so weak. That was why I pushed you away. I'm sorry Emma. I understand if you want to back out. We don't have to do this."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Emma asked, her voice full of affection and if the lights were on Regina would be able to see that same affection shinning in those green eyes. "I love you Regina. No matter how much you push me away, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hurt you…" Regina whispered and Emma felt the lingering pain that had taken up residence in her heart these past unbearable days.

"Do you trust me?" she asked shakily and Regina was silent for a moment. She reached out, caressing the other woman's cheek and looking into those eyes that had captivated her since day one.

"I trust you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Emma heard it and she leaned in, kissing those lips and breathing in that apple and cinnamon smell that was just simply Regina.

She pulled away just barely an inch from Regina's lips. They could feel each other's breath and Emma didn't need to see to know there were tears streaming down the brunette's cheeks.

"The next time you get scared, and you have to push me away, just remember this moment. Remember those words, and we'll always be ok."

Regina smiled through the darkness, her heart swelling with love for a woman she once hated. She kissed her, all the hurt and insecurities vanishing in that moment and they were just two women in love.

The kiss became heated and Regina suddenly found herself straddling Emma. Her girlfriend pulled away for a moment and looked up at dark brown eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I trust you," she said softly and it was all the answer Emma needed.


End file.
